


Sleeping at Deaths Door

by BruisesandBitemarks



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Child Abuse, Dark Harry, Dark! Hermione, F/F, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Slow Build, Soulmates, time travel (sort of)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-08 00:55:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 37,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7736800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BruisesandBitemarks/pseuds/BruisesandBitemarks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is hit with a curse that damns him to an eternity of sleep. However, his spirit separates from his body and is forced to roam. Meeting Death who teaches him the truth about himself, his allies and his enemies; only his soul mate can save him now, except Fate really hates him...</p><p>(Loosely based off Sleeping Beauty) I am rubbish at summaries</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sleeping Death

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor will I ever. 
> 
> Comments are encouraged; however, as many people love constructive criticism, I do not, comments with love give me life. Thank you very much and I do hope you enjoy!

Interesting. Harry was suspended in the air as if a levitation spell was being used on him. It was all very surreal as he stared at his body that lies on the ground. He tried to approach his body but found he could not touch it and his hand went straight through. He crossed his arms and legs in midair, and for some reason he could not remember what had happened. He surveyed the scene where his body laid motionless on the ground; friends and enemies alike were dumbfounded by this life changing event.

Well, it doesn't look like they are going to be much help in figuring this out. Though, if he tried really hard he might be able to remember what had happened before this...

\--------

Frantically he ran, panic rose in bile up his throat but he could not let it overtake him as they ran through the forest. He couldn't be worried about Hermione and Ron, but he was, he threw hexes and curses behind him as he ran hoping to Merlin that his friends were not directly behind him. Harry threw up several protection spells and charms but he and his friends could not run and fight the hunters forever, Ron was captured and Hermione wasn't too far behind but threw a hex at Harry to disfigure his face and then he was caught too.

The hunters couldn't tell if that was Harry Potter The-Boy-Who-Lived or some random boy that was with the two best friends of Harry Potter.

"What's your name boy?" the masked hunter snarled.

"Dudley" he managed but the masked man was unconvinced and forcefully dragged him by the arm as the other followed. They side along apparated to a large estate, and if Harry wasn't so preoccupied he would have commented on the beautiful gardens in the front.

They walked in knowing that they couldn't get away easily, and Harry let out a grunt as he was shoved in front of Malfoy, "Is this Potter?" Malfoy paused and hesitated. Harry mentally questioned him at the moment and was completely confused by the Slytherins lack of response.

" I... I couldn't be sure" he would have rolled his eyes at the blond but didn't knowing that would give him away. Why **was** Malfoy suddenly cross about giving him away? He would think about it more if the situation was a bit less confrontational as it is now. Lucius Malfoy pressured his son more but Draco refused to give the truth, even though they weren't exactly friends.

Before he could truly analyze this aspect he and Ron were thrown into the downstairs dungeon with Luna and Griphook. Hermione hadn't been with them, Harry ran to the front as soon as he realized but could do nothing to help as they heard her screams coming from above. He was seething with anger, plotting his revenge against Bellatrix and that was when Dobby appeared with a plan to get them all out.

As soon as everyone had noticed they escaped when the chandelier fell between Bellatrix and Hermione; everything was fair game. Hexes and cursed flew through the air and hit one person and another. The chandelier on the floor and glass everywhere. He had disarmed Malfoy and continued to hex him for good measure and ran towards Dobby. But he was too far from them, "Go! Dobby quickly get them to safety!" he turned away from the battle briefly only to hear two different voices, one from Bellatrix and another from Hermione,

"Avada kedavra!"

"HARRY!"

\------

A green light, blackness and now he was floating over his body...

"I'm... dead." He whispered to himself. He began to panic as the dread set in and didn't even notice that time was at a stand still. Then he started to laugh, "The-Boy-Who-Lived! HA! What a bunch of shite! So, this is how I die, huh?"

"Not exactly" a higher pitched voice cut in from behind him, he yelped and tried to jump to the side but only succeeded in floating upside down.

"What?" he questioned the foreign presence as he observed her. She had long black raven hair that was unearthly black, seemed to be as black as a black hole, her skin pale white as if she were deathly sick, however her body wasn't frail and looked healthy, like a walking contradiction. He saw that her clothes were also black with grey highlights and flowed as if they were rags that had been ripped up and attached was an over-sized hood. She was also smaller than him, as small as a child, it was disturbing in a way. Her eyes were a grey-purple and held no light, as if the soul in her own body didn't exist. 

"You're not dead, I can see that you're very confused right now." When he nodded she continued, "Do you know who I might be?"

"Not a clue" he shook his head as he re-crossed his arms and legs. 

"My name is Mortie but I believe you're more familiar with calling me Death" she smiled as he gaped at her as a scythe bigger than her own body appeared in her hands, she didn't use it and that was a relief but she did sit on it like a witch would on a broom.

He brought his hand to his forehead and sighed, "Weirder things have happened I guess" he was starting to have a headache and being a spirit he was absolutely positive that should be impossible. "Okay... if I'm not dead, then what the hell happened?"

She brought her hand up to her chin and smirked deviously, "I could tell you, but I don't want to." 

"What? Why not?" he questioned

"What do I get in return?" she held out her hand as if expecting a gift.

"I don't have anything" He groped his spirit-like body for any items and found none.

She laughed, "You have more than you know, how about for now, you give me your friendship?"

He gave her an odd look and shrugged, "I don't see why not" he held out his hand "Hi, I'm Harry"

She smiled and enthusiastically shook his hand.

He glanced over at the scene briefly and was very sure time had passed but everything seemed to remain at a standstill and he brought his attention back to Mortie whom was also looking at the scene as her hand glowed blue for a moment and Harry's physical body had a blue aura surrounding it now.

"Hey! What did you just do?" just because they were friends now didn't mean he trusted her.

She rolled her eyes, slightly annoyed by his suspicions. "I'm protecting and preserving your body. You're welcome by the way"

He eyed her, "Thanks.. I guess. Can you tell me what happened, now?" He gestured towards the scene.

She smiled, "Of course!" she grabbed for his wrist and moved him closer to his physical body with her. "To put it in simple terms, you're in a magical induced coma."

"Why? Wasn't I hit by the killing curse!" His headache was getting worse.

"Says The-Boy-who-didn't-die-from-it-last-time." she mocked then took a deep breath, "Okay, looks like I am going to have to explain everything to you, I'd much rather not, to be honest. But, when someone like you who seems to follow blindly without asking for all the facts just happens to become the Master of Death, and is as dumb as a door knob to boot, this sort of thing is to be expected." she teased him.

Harry gave a mock offended expression even though he really was offended, "I do not follow blindly! What do you mean I am the Master of death? So, I'm your master? And Magical induced coma doesn't quite explain what happened to me!"

Mortie gave a hearty laugh, "No need to get impatient, things will be revealed to you in time, but let me explain the Magical coma I've placed you in. First off, you can't die, being the master and friend of death you are immortal. Second, I had to put you in the coma state because killing curses still have effects on you and this is the result. Your body is alive still, your heart beats but your soul has been removed forcefully and cannot be replaced by yourself. However, only your soul mate can give you your soul back. And is the only one who can actually see you in this state-"

"Am I safe in this state? What about Ron and Hermione? How will they know? What about the war? Oh Merlin, I can't be in a coma! I need to be awake to fight Voldemort!" Harry interjected, now panicking.

"Quiet!" Her grey purple eyes flashed a sickly yellow, "Can I finish?" Harry was astonished, so she continued, "There are conditions before you can return that you have to meet. First, the love between you and your soulmate must be mutual, any attempts to falsify love will prove to be fatal. Second, I have to show you The Truth before I can give your body back. And third, your soul mate will have to go through many trials and tribulations in order to recover your soul into your body. No one with malicious intent can touch your body. But I must warn you that you'll stay in this state if your soul mate wants nothing to do with you, you're in their mercy, otherwise you'll remain this way for all eternity."

Harry was not calm, not at all, he was freaking out, but there was nothing else he could do at this moment. He was stuck. Stuck with Mortie, these conditions, it was too much to take in. His head was spinning and the room began to spin, or he was really spinning in mid air. Everything didn't make too much sense to him, he was immortal and master of death, all of this meant nothing to him! If he was here and not in his physical body, then he was considered useless and Voldemort has won the war. Wasn't Harry supposed to be the key to **everything**? He was startled to feel a warm hand on his shoulder and looked up to Mortie whom was now floating to be above him.

"There is no need to panic, your friends will be alright, Dobby will protect them and the others are too shocked to move. You know that Voldemort was the one who wanted to kill you. They know they are in deep trouble for taking that pleasure away from him." She consoled him.

He took a few deep breaths and looked at the frozen scene in front of him to give him the distraction that he needed to sort out his thoughts and feelings towards this whole ordeal. He looked at the horrified expression on Bellatrix's face and chuckled to himself because he knew he would enjoy seeing her get Crucio'd. But his heart ached at the crestfallen look of his comrades and felt more motivated then ever. He needed to get back to them, to make sure they are safe and to save them from this war.

"What now?" He asked but she frowned.

"You need to ask me better questions than that." She poked his forehead right on where the scar should be. "Here, maybe you should look at yourself in the mirror?" She handed him a mirror.

Confused, but did as was told and took the mirror. "What?! Why are my eyes red? Where is my scar? And how can I see myself in a mirror if I'm a spirit? Why don't I need glasses to see? "

She rolled her eyes at the last couple of questions. "The reason your eyes are red is actually a question that you're going to have to figure out yourself, however, you should know that Fate doesn't like you and never will, because you're friends with me and she knew that you would be friends with me eventually." She shrugged, "I also won't dignify your idiotic questions with an answer"

Harry sat there for a moment and considered what she said to be true because his life had been one bad thing after another, so it made sense that Fate didn't like him. So what if this whole ordeal counted on his soul mate? Considering who he is anyone would practically be drooling at his feet if they found out they were The Golden Boys soul mate. Problem was though, he didn't even know who his soul mate was! He turned towards Death and carefully inquired, "Who is my soul mate?" 

She mentally flinched, even though she knew that question would come up, hoping to avoid the question she shrugged and turned away.

"Mortie... Please tell me." He begged and gave her his trademark puppy dog eyes, even though he knew they might not truly be necessary. 

The reaper gave him a pitiful look and then one full of remorse, "Tom Riddle"

Harry blinked and then burst out in laughter, a few minutes passed and he was finally able to manage a response, "Ahhh I didn't know Death had a sense of humour!" he needed a good laugh and he felt lighter now, until he saw that she was completely serious.


	2. Why Him?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> stuff happens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will have to wait until next week because I'll be busy the next couple of days! Thank you everyone for your love! It's much appreciated! Enjoy!

"What?!" He exclaimed whilst flailing his hands in the air. "No.. " He gripped his unruly hair at the roots.

"Yes" Mortie chimed.

"No!" He argued, "I can't, I won't! That's just wrong! Have you seen him? He's not even **human**!"

"Now, now, no need to be rude, he's part human, and I mean he's not that bad" She defended but she knew it was in vain based off the incredulous look Harry spared her.

"I'm telling you right now, I am doomed! There is absolutely **no** way that I'm ever going to even remotely like him and to love him? That goes without saying! Even  **if** I could, he's incapable of love in case you forgot! He was conceived by a bloody love potion! He's a monster! He killed countless people and murdered several of **my** loved ones! I would never love a murderer!" His voice felt raw and he was out of breath. Not even questioning how he knew that, because Dumbledore never showed him that memory. Mortie looked mortified and slightly interested by the sudden outburst but quickly recovered.

"Harry, things aren't always what they seem. Besides, don't you want to go back? You're friends would be lost without you." She paused, then a thought had occurred to her, "Besides, think of the bright side, once you get Tom to love you, you can convince him to stop the war! Right?" She doubted it but had to get him interested in some way.

"I never thought Death would be the one to tell me to look at the bright side of things." He huffed a chuckle. "Didn't you hear me though? He's incapable of love."

"Not entirely true, yes, he is incapable of feeling love for friends and lovers, however soul mates are so powerful that even Merlin himself couldn't avoid or change it. And didn't you hear **me**? Only a soul can be given back by their counterpart." She began to hint at something.

Harry pursed his lips, "What does that have to do with anything? ... What?" She face palmed and gave him an annoyed look. "Can't you just tell me?"

"Where's the fun in that?" She shrugged, "I may not be able to take your life, but I can mess with it." She crossed her hands behind her neck whilst Harry sneered at her.

"Some friend" he muttered under his breath. "... What about time? Why did you stop it?"

"So I could tell you all this, duh, but it will only hold for a few more moments and then it will continue." Mortie brought him higher in the air to survey the scene near the roof. "Before it continues there's something important I forgot to mention."

She seemed to consider something and took out a black leather diary from Merlin knows where and she extended it towards him. "This is part of Tom Riddle, I have all three parts of his soul you and your friends thought you destroyed. You have to give it back to him."

He looked at the diary as if it was a threat, "Why? Where is the hole I put in it? Don't I have to be in love with him to give it back? I don't want to give it back." He stared at it and felt compelled to take it and hold it close to his heart, and if that wasn't the weirdest thing, then he wasn't sure what was. Hesitantly, he grabbed it but held it far from his spirit-like body.

She shrunk the diary to be pocket size, "There are different levels of love; understanding, respect, admiration, friendship, loyalty, trust and passion. Each level must be met in order to return the entire soul to the body. However, Tom doesn't currently have a whole soul, he won't be able to return your soul until he has his complete soul. In your case, when one level has been met one part of Tom's soul is unlocked to you and you can return it, given, that the feelings are mutual."

Harry couldn't believe this, "So, you're telling me I'm screwed."

"You can interpret my words to whatever you want but I'm only going to give you one more piece of information and then I'm gone and you'll have to decide what to do on your own." She chastised him, "Even though Tom is your soul mate, he won't be able to see you, he'll only be able to hear you, for now, if you decide to play this game right, then you'll have to follow him to understand him. You might learn more than you think. Once you understand him and he understands you, the diary will disappear. The same with the locket and the ring. With each part of Toms soul returned the clearer that you'll appear to him." She smirked as the two items appeared on Harrys spirit body and the diary was as small as a key chain and attached to the locket.

He gasped at the sudden invasion of horcruxes, tried in vain to remove the items and then she was gone, "Wait!"

\-----

"Harry!" Hermione ran towards his body followed by Ron and Dobby. Rons face was full of disbelief but Dobby knew that he needed to get them all to safety because Harry had ordered him to do so. He made sure they were all gathered near him to apparate. He would not fail them.

Bellatrix and the other death eaters began to sputter, "No... no... no!" Bellatrix screamed knowing that she had gone against her Lords direct orders. She had killed the boy, when he wanted him **alive**. She fell to the ground as she watched the mud-blood hold the boy close and made to check his heart beat.

"He's alive..." Hermione quietly sighed out her relief and grabbed him closer to her. Though the words were quiet the entire room heard her and disbelief hung through the air still. Even if he did survive once, it was even harder to believe that he survived from a second killing curse. His body was surrounded by a mysterious blue aura and looked as if he was sleeping peacefully.

Suddenly, there was a crack in the air and Hermione knew it was time to leave, she grabbed Dobby's hand and was gone in a flash but not before she saw a glimpse of You-Know-Who apparate into the mansion just as they left. Like that they left their enemies to deal with their worst enemy, it was far from their responsibility and felt no sympathy for the torture that was inevitable.

Harry watched in slight amusement as the events were starting to unfold before him. It felt weird only being a spectator in a war he was involved in not that long ago.

Relief had overwhelmed him as he watched his friends apparate themselves and his body to safety right as Voldemort came to the mansion.

"Where is he?!" The snake-man screamed. But then realized he came just a second too late.

He felt like laughing at the face Voldemort was making. So he did.

"I don't see how this is a laughing matter..." Voldemort hissed out causing Harry to stop and remember that he can still hear him, but the desire to laugh only increased as he tried to stifle his laughter, "...who dares to disrespect their Lord?" Talk about self-centered, Harry rolled his eyes.

"My Lord, of course it is not, none would dare laugh in this situation" Lucius bowed low as Voldemort began to glide across the floor. Seriously, how does he do that? He grabbed the blond man by his chin and lifted him in the air. Hmm... physically strong too? How? Does he have an exercise routine?

"Then, tell me Lucius, what happened to my prize?" Harry flinched at himself being called a prize, that was just plain creepy.

"Bellatrix.. m-my Lord, she killed the boy" Lucius gritted out as best he could and gestured towards the woman that was a babbling mess on the floor.

The snake-like man released Lucius and threw a _Crucio_ at the insane woman before she could defend herself.

She screamed and Harry would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy that sound. Though he did pity her for a moment knowing how painful that curse is.

"But Potter is still alive..." Harry heard the smaller Malfoy mutter and floated directly behind him.

The Dark Lord released his follower and turned his attention to Malfoy who audibly swallowed. "Say that again?" He made his way closer to the boy and saw such terror that Harry just knew he probably got off on it.

"Pfft, didn't hear him did you, maybe your ears are falling off along with your nose." Harry muttered under his breath. When Voldemort twitched at that Harry felt so powerful at that moment. He couldn't be killed in this state, couldn't be seen and only heard. He smirked deviously even though no one could see him.

"Harry P-p-potter is still alive, my Lord" he stuttered out and then gave a deep bow mimicking his fathers earlier bow. He took a few moments to breathe, "But my aunt did send the killing curse at him, a blue aura surrounded him and his mud-blood friend announced he was still alive.... My Lord." The last part seemed like an after thought, but Harry was upset he couldn't punch him for calling his best friend a mud-blood.

"Blue aura?" Harry felt like mocking him but refrained. "Did anyone try to touch him after... he had this blue aura?"

They shook their heads, "His friends were the ones to touch him and apparated away." Lucius supplied.

Harry rolled his eyes, "Glad they did too, otherwise you'd probably had molested the body."

Voldemort narrowed his eyes in suspicion and searched around carefully trying to find the source of that familiar voice. Knowing his followers weren't stupid enough to mutter things under their breath.

"Leave me." He announced and the death eaters left, some apparated away but the Malfoys walked away because this was their house.

Harry floated closer to his supposed soul mate, how come Fate hated him so? How on earth was he going to even begin to understand this enigma in front of him? He saw many memories of Tom from the past by Dumbledore and he would be lying if he said he wasn't attractive in some ways, for a murderer, but this wasn't going to be easy, at all.

"Show yourself!" Voldemort started when everyone had left, then began to cast all the revealing charms that Harry knew and some he didn't know. He wondered if he should reveal himself to the murderer, Mortie did say to follow him and learn The Truth, whatever that meant. Should he just tell the man what was happening? That they are soul mates, apparently destined for one another so much so that Death herself believes that it will work out, that even though they are enemies in every meaning of the word, that they have to fall in love like a bloody cliché romance novel. He'd much rather not.

Or... he could have fun with this, mess with him for a bit and see if somehow he can get Hermione to figure out another way; that sounded like a much better idea.

Once his intended believed that there wasn't actually anyone there, he floated after him as he walked out towards what seemed to be the library.

This Dark Lord seemed different, the atmosphere around him wasn't as tense as it was earlier, like he was more relaxed, it was weird.

The room, Harry noticed, wasn't a library, but Tom's room that had a lot of books in it. He started to have flashbacks of memories Dumbledore showed him and some he was sure he hadn't known of before invaded his mind; a Tom Riddle in his Hogwarts years in the library surrounded by books and a small smile on his face. Harry was taken aback by this very personal memory and found it had given him a warmth that he should not be feeling for a murderer. So he shook it off but not before he chuckled out, "Nerd."

Voldemort turned around so fast Harry wondered if he got whiplash. "Who said that?" Harry couldn't, he couldn't hold back his laughter, nothing was funny, it was a horrible situation but the irony was too much, here he was spirit bound, floating around his worst enemy, getting these fond memories of him out of nowhere and worst of all thinking briefly that it was cute!

He let out a loud barking laugh and began rolling around through the air. The laughing only intensified when he saw the face Tom was making, slightly horrified, annoyed and confused. "I demand you reveal yourself and tell me who you are!"

Harry sobered slowly, "ahahahaha.... I needed that... Well, I could tell you, but I don't want to." He decided to copy Mortie with his response. Then an idea struck him,"What would I get in return?" if Voldemort could see him, he'd probably be even more suspicious because of the smirk on Harrys face.

"How about I don't kill you?" Voldemort grit out, apparently getting more upset.

"Ha! I'd seriously like to see you try," he mocked, even though he has seen him try and watched in amusement as Voldemort glared at the empty space in front of him.

"Well then, what do you want? Power? Fame? Immortality? Riches?" Voldemort began to list off things that Harry doubt he could even grant, and even if he did want them, he had all of those things already. He allowed for a long pregnant silence to add more dramatic effect, when it seemed Voldemort was getting antsy Harry spoke up.

"Friendship, I'd like your friendship" He outwardly rolled his eyes because Tom couldn't see it so there was no harm in it, he also really didn't want it but according to Mortie this was a quick way of getting to the point.

Voldemort seemed shocked by that request, "Friend? I am the Dark Lord, I do not have friends." He spat out the last word as if it hurt him to say so.

"Then I'll be happy to know I'll be the first." Which Harry didn't actually think so, no he wasn't slightly excited in the least. He must have gas or something, because that made more sense than actually wanting to be friends with a murderer, even if he made Harry, ironically, an exception to the rule.

Voldemort seemed to consider this for a moment and inclined his head, "I see... Fine, but you must now answer my questions, who are you? Why can't I see you and only hear you? Why have you come to me? What business to you have being my 'friend'?"

That was plenty of questions but Harry wasn't going to be sorted into Slytherin for nothing, "People call me many names," which wasn't a lie and he wasn't going to give him his own name, for now though, "You can call me Master of Death."

Voldemort inclined one of his non-existent eyebrows. This was all too weird, the Dark Lord acting human, Harry refused to be fooled.

"Master of Death?" He paused, "prove it."

Harry was taken aback for a moment because he was positive the Dark Lord wasn't going to take the bait or even believe him! How to prove he was the Master of Death? He hadn't really thought that far ahead, a gryffindor trait in him that he wasn't particularly proud of. He considered for a moment and heard a faint slither in the background and found Voldemorts familiar coming in to the room... perfect.

 _::Well Tom Marvollo Riddle, I could tell you the perssonal thingss I know about you. Your ssoul, your attempts to avoid Death, your fearss and dessiress::_ He hissed out in parseltongue, he always felt more seductive speaking in this ancient language, which wasn't a problem... usually. This time is just gave him the creeps, especially when Voldemorts eyes flashed with an intent to kill and something he didn't want to identify.

 _::A sspeaker? Other than Masster?::_ Nagini looked directly at him and Harry was shocked, hadn't Mortie said no one but his soul mate can see him? Or maybe...

 _::I Sssee, your familiar iss a horcrux::_ Voldemort stepped back as if he were burned, well that answered his suspicion.

_::Curiouss, though sspeaking in parsseltongue iss impressssive, meanss nothing, however, I am interessted in how you knew of my Horcruxess... You didn't answer my other quessstionss.::_

 Harry paused for a very long time, because he didn't want to give him the truth, "I'm here to guide you, to show you the truth" he paused, he was really only mimicking Death because he had no idea what to do, he was really just pulling things out of his arse, "the truth about The-Boy-Who-Lived, Harry Potter."

"What truth? The prophecy? He's to die? I'm the one to prevail? You will tell me." Voldemort was now interested it made Harry feel more confident about his trickery.

"I won't, you didn't even say please." He knew he was pushing it but to see the almighty Dark Lord beg was more intriguing than telling him straight out.

" **Please."** His eyes seemed to darken and it made Harry giddy, this was fun.

"Nah, I don't feel like it, let's play a game, I'm bored." Harry crossed his hands behind his neck as he teased the Dark Lord. 

Voldemort huffed in frustration, "If you're not going to tell me then leave me alone," and plopped, _plopped_   down on his chair behind his desk. The Dark Lord was _pouting_!

"Ah, don't pout or I'll be tempted to call you Dark Lord Pout-emort." Harry teased. 

"I am not pouting you insolent child!" The older man retorted, "Dark Lords don't pout."

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, is that any way to speak to a Master of Death? Where are your manners Tom? I know you grew up in an orphanage not a barn." He couldn't believe that he was actually teasing the Dark Lord right now, Harry had a feeling that his near death experience was making him feel freedom he hasn't ever felt before. "Besides there's no need for masks around someone who knows almost everything about you." 

Tom scoffed, "You know nothing but simple facts. How else do you suppose I speak to you? You act as a child, so I treat you as such." 

"Prat." Voldemort glared at him but then decidedly ignored Harry for the better of his sanity. 

Harry floated behind him after a beat, as Tom was taking out books and journals. "Are you researching something?" He leaned over him and if Voldemort could touch him then he'd probably would feel him hovering.

Instead the Dark Lord tensed a bit and sighed, "If you must know, I am researching the blue aura that was surrounding the Potter boy since you refuse to say anything." he then continued to ignore Harry and summoned a book that went straight through Harry, he shivered at the feeling.

Whilst his intended seemed to be distracted and currently ignoring him Harry took a turn about the room, it was dark and dreary but warm. The fire place lit up the room, a large bed with black bedding lay in the center of the room, no décor as he expected but several book cases that seemed to have been spelled to hold a lot more books than there appeared to be. There was one window but it was covered by black drapes, there was no light coming through indicating it was already night time. The only thing with color in the room was the desk, it was a mahogany brown and very similar to that of a muggles desk. It was all very odd, not exactly the room he was expecting the Dark Lord to have... it was comfortable.

"Here it is!" Voldemort had exclaimed and pulled Harry out of his trance, he moved himself closer to the older man to see what he was researching. When Tom hadn't said anything else Harry got curious to know what he had found.

"What did you find out?" He chimed in, his intended groaned as if he forgot Harry was even there. But only silence was met when he turned around to face the invisible person. Harry was getting impatient, "Earth to Tom!"

The older man shook his head, turned around and continued to ignore Harry by reading where he left off. He was about to reprimand him when he heard someone giggling behind him and dread set in. He knew that voice and groaned himself, "What do you want Mortie?"

"How rude! I came to see how my newest friend is doing and that is how he treats me?" Mortie motioned dramatically towards herself and threw up her hands where another blue aura came out and surrounded them as if it were a bubble.

"What was that?" He went to touch the bubble but she smacked his hand away.

"It's soul magic, since souls are essentially the core of the witch or wizard, it is possible. I can teach you if you like!" She smiled innocently but Harry knew, even from the short time he knew her, he knew there would be a catch.

"What's the catch?" he eyed her suspiciously as she turned from innocent child to devious devil.

"You can only use soul magic on or around your intended." Her eyes twinkled as he slumped to the ground. He laid down on the ground for a moment feeling that headache come back.

"Why? Is there a reason for that or do you just want me to suffer?" He was pretty sure it was both more like but it didn't hurt to ask.

"Both, you can't use it away from him because soul magic is usually only meant to be used during a bonding ceremony. If you use soul magic on anyone else then you'll accidentally become bonded with them and you'll disappear because they aren't your soul mate. I don't make the rules, mate."

He nodded in agreement because that made sense but he then remembered he wanted to ask her some things, "So, how come I can't take these off? And why did I get invaded by a memory that wasn't shown to me before?"

"You can't take them off for obvious reasons, they are part of your soul mate and they now belong to you, until you unlock a level of love will you be able to remove them and give them back, but only then. The soul holds memories of course, so you're seeing the memories of Tom Riddle from the parts of himself that are currently on you. Elementary, really." She shrugged wishing it had been Hermione instead of Harry, at least they'd be getting somewhere. 

"Okay, Sherlock." Harry rolled his eyes, "Alright, what are you going to teach me?"

"You'll see," She pointed towards the snake-like man that was getting up, he stretched and moved towards the bed. "He can't feel your presence in this bubble so he thinks that you're gone for now, it looks like he's taking this opportunity to sleep."

"He sleeps?!" He hadn't really thought about Voldemort sleeping before, especially when he had dreams during the night and Voldemort was doing horrible things to people he loved. He cringed at the thought, he observed as Voldemort laid in bed and began to drift. 


	3. Anima Uxor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry guys, I haven't abandoned it I swear! I am working now and its been busy for me. I was injured in a kayak accident and I was out of commission for two weeks and then my boyfriend and I broke up and I hadn't quite found the motivation to write. Thank you for you continued support! 
> 
> **I do not own Harry Potter

Chapter 3

 

Mortie taught him soul magic through the night, it was tough but essentially it was just like wandless wordless magic. He also had a lot of time to himself, since his spirit-like body doesn't actually sleep. Mortie had told him that he could go into the Horcrux's if he wanted to but he was struggling with himself about it. How was he supposed to fall in love with a snake like murderer, whom was downright evil in every way and whom he spend nearly his entire life fighting against. There was just no way that he was going to be able to. He resigned himself to spacing out for nearly the rest of the morning.

 

Wait a minute, Mortie said nothing about being around his soulmate as a requirement, he was free to leave. He didn't hesitate and floated through the walls and in his state didn't take very long in getting to where he wanted to go. He first went to Hogwarts and didn't find anyone there that he wanted to see. Not even his own body. Pangs of guilt and sorrow filled his spirit as he passed through the head masters office. He was surprised when the other ghosts did not see him, though he shouldn't be since his case was special, because he wasn't exactly dead.

 

The burrow was the next destination and there he found everyone he had originally meant to sought out. The entire Weasley family besides the ones that aren't usually there, Hermione and a few other professors from Hogwarts. They were surrounding a body and Harry immediately knew that it was him though he did not recognize himself, though this was the first time he really was looking at himself from a third person point of view. They were discussing amongst themselves and Harry floated closer to his body. Nothing happened when he came closer though he was hoping his body would react to its own soul being so near.

 

"I think I know what this is," Hermione stated softly to everyone gathered.

 

"Spit it out then 'Mione!" Ron spouted impatiently.

 

Rolling her eyes at his impatience, "I was about to, Ron, Harry is in a Magic induced coma."

 

"But he was 'it wit a killin' curse!" Tonks interjected.

 

"Yes, well, Harry is most known for surviving those…. The problem isn't how he got into this state, but rather how we are going to get him back." She paused with her hand pinching her chin, "There was this book on Nicolas Flammel that had described a state similar to Harrys. I did some more research on it because the blue aura had been intriguing, a mysterious book was in the restricted section that I hadn't seen before, it was surrounded by a blue aura! Oh, how could I have forgotten? Anima Uxor!" As her epiphany hit she glanced around the room and was met with empty stares. She huffed, "'Soulmate' in Latin."

 

Oh's and ah's were in a symphony across the room as she continued Harry's heart felt like it was going to stop, he didn't want everyone to know that his body could be saved by his soulmate. He was starting to regret coming back but also very glad that he came to witness what everyone's decision would be.

 

Ron was the one who connected the dots, "What if Harry's soulmate could fix him up?"

 

Hermione beamed with pride, "Exactly."

 

Ron smiled in triumph, "But whose 'arry's soulmate?" Molly interjected.

 

Hermione then frowned and began to rummage through her purse and she pulled out the glowing, blue book, "If I remember correctly this book had a riddle, ah here it is;

 

_'Body glows shrouded in blue_

_Whereas the soul goes tested by who_

_Whole in whole together they go_

_World against them saying no_

_Death an ally for the pair?_

_Should they fail to care or fall_

_Eternity of chaos begins for all'"_

 

She finished and everyone seemed to be in deep thought about the meaning behind the riddle. Harry deadpanned and felt like Mortie wrote that yesterday, but if Hermione found it then Mortie knew this was going to happen. Well, of course she did, she's Death. It was so obvious but the end was a part Morite failed to mention, eternity of chaos? Failure? It wasn't like there was a time limit, or at least, Mortie didn't say there was.

 

"I think that it means Harry's soul and his soulmate are being tested, Death is helping them, but if they fail to care for one another then chaos will befall the world…" She trailed off and Harry watched the room as it began to fill with a sense of dread.

 

"So what are we going to do then? Are we supposed to just sit around and wait for Harry to pass? What about this war? V-Voldemort? The mission? He's still after us!" Ron didn't seem very pleased with everything. But it was true, they couldn't wait around it would be too dangerous.

 

"There's nothing we can do Ron, magic doesn't affect his body so he's completely safe. We can move him to a secluded area for the time being but we are going to continue as we have been, and it can be safe to assume that Vol-Voldemort is preparing for war. I know the perfect place to hide Harry's body and it would be safer if only one of us knew, does anyone object?"

 

The room was silent to Hermione's question and many nodded in agreement. She apparated away and took Harry's body with her. Harry figured now would be a good time to practice this magic, he would be careful not to use it on anyone here but he could use it for simple tracking. He wanted to know where his own body was going to be hidden. His soul magic reached out to Hermione's magical signature and floated up into the air to see if he could find her air borne but it was in vain. His soul magic wasn't strong and he didn't want to risk pushing it too far.

 

Harry shrugged and figured that he would just have to wait to ask Mortie, hoping that she would tell him. He looked down at the burrow and everyone disapperated because it would be dangerous to all be in the same place at once, but he wanted to tell all of them that it was hopeless to wait for him. His destiny was doomed to fail and he didn't want them to wait a long time for someone that wasn't coming back. His heart clenched and his red eyes felt prickly but no tears escaped, he didn't even think he could cry in this state.

 

Ron and Hermione had such high hopes for him, had no doubt that he would pass the test and return to their side. If only the knew that his soulmate was the murderer responsible for the war they had all been forced into.

 

He didn't want to go back, but he was starting to feel he should at least try. But what he was trying for was so contradictory to his entire life, would his friends feel betrayed? He shook his head vigorously and made up his mind. Just as Hermione had said, there was no other way and it was either now or never.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Voldemort hadn't been in his room nor around the Manor, Harry groaned aloud even though he had figured that the man wouldn't be in the same place for too long either considering he had a war to govern. It was annoying that once he had made up his mind and was going to attempt to Understand the bloke, he wasn't even around!

 

"AGH! Stupid Tom.." He muttered to himself

 

::The other sspeaker, Masster Death?:: Nagini slithered out from underneath the bed.

 

::Jusst call me Ha-Hadrian:: Harry smiled down to the large snake. ::Where'ss Tom?::

 

::Masster Hadrian calls Masster by firssst name. Are you hiss mate?:: Nagini avoided the question and made Harry uncomfortable.

 

::No… not… no I'm not, for now we are friendsss:: He didn't want to lie to a snake, he felt an unnecessary guilt for trying to lie.

 

::Masster is this way:: With that she slithered out the window, he would have been worried but she knew her own way around, he followed her past the garden, the courtyard, down some ominous stairs and it wasn't a dungeon but more like an underground lair.

 

"How cheesy." Harry remarked and laughed when Nagini seemed to have nodded in agreement.

 

There was a wooden door that looked like there was probably a load of wards and curses if anyone stupid enough tried to go inside the Dark Lords secret lair. Nagini opened it with her parseltongue and Harry didn't even need to go through doors, it was unconventional in his state to worry about solid objects now.

 

The door led to a giant house that looked nothing like its outside. It was neat and not dingy or dirty like the outside entrance. He floated into the sitting room and found Voldemort sitting at a table in the kitchen reading a book and drinking his tea. It was such a domestic sight that Harry couldn't help but snort out a laugh getting the Lords attention. He tensed and then sighed a huff when he saw Nagini slither towards him.

 

"Nice place." Harry remarked.

 

"I know."

 

Harry felt frustrated by that short reply and felt like Voldemort was mad at him. But why? Would it be because he left in the morning or that he was silent through the night? That wouldn't upset the great Dark Lord. Ah, yes, he said he would help him understand Harry Potter.

 

"Right, I haven't been very forthcoming with information and you must be dying to know." Harry started.

 

::Hadrian wanted to ssee you sso I brought him to help your bad mood:: Nagini felt she had done a great job and slithered away.

 

"Hadrian is it?" Voldemort raised his forehead towards Harry and gave him a smirk that sent chills down his spirit spine quite sure his real body shivered as well.

 

"Yes, anyway, what do you know about the boy named Harry Potter?" Harry felt he must first tell Voldemort about his past before he could get access to Tom's past.

 

"Hadrian, get to the point." He was growing impatient and just wanted to know his weaknesses so that he could finally gain what he wanted most.

 

"Yes, well I need to know what you know so I can tell you if you're wrong!" Harry was now getting frustrated by the lack of participation.

 

"Wrong? You speak as though you know I am wrong, I am never wrong. I have no time for this, you are hardly worth my time if you wish for me to not kill the boy, don't waste your breath. He will die by my hands and his friends will follow shortly." With that Voldemort apparated away.

 

Anger coiled in his spirit and his eyes glowed red and green. The words Voldemort left with had only proved to Harry how pointless and far gone Voldemort had gone. There was no human left to reason with, he was impatient and close minded; there was absolutely no way that Harry was ever going to be able to get through to him. Though that would also mean that Draco Malfoy wasn't human either, which actually wouldn't be entirely wrong.

 

His headache had just begun to subside, as he stared down at his chest that lay the two Horcrux's around his neck. He held the diary in his hand and brought it to his lips. Mortie taught him yesterday that in order to open the Horcrux the lips have to touch it and say 'open' aloud. Though he was very skeptical about it because it seemed very intimate but he needed to talk to a more rational and human Tom. Like the Tom he met in the Chamber of Secrets, still slightly crazy, but mostly human.

 

"Open" he whispered into the book and had to cover his eyes for a moment due to the blinding light that came from the Horcrux and a materialized Tom Riddle appeared next to him in Voldemorts secret home. He openly gaped and rubbed his eyes hoping that he wasn't just seeing things. Tom looked around the room and seemed very confused about this ordeal but recovered and made to glare pointedly at Harry whom was the only other person in the space.

 

"Uuuh, hi?" Harry berated himself and hated how awkward he always was when meeting someone, though he wasn't really meeting someone new, right? He already knew Tom before this, but that didn't really mean this Tom remembered him from the chamber and really hoped that this Tom actually had no recollection of him destroying him in the Chamber of Secrets.

 

"You!" Tom hissed. Well, shit. He cursed his poor luck and tried to smile but he was sure it only looked like a grimace.

 

"Hey Tom, long time no see.." He threw his hand up in a wave and immediately regretted his decision because Tom looked like he was about ready to kill him. Luckily being a sentient being actually helped him with this and it also looked like Tom was also a spirit so hopefully they couldn't touch each other. Though again he was proven wrong when Tom grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer.

 

"Long time no see? You mean when you put a hole in my chest! Why aren't you dead? I saw the basilisk poison you." Tom hissed out in angry whispers.

 

Harry threw his hands up in surrender, "Woah, woah, woah. It’s a long story actually, but that’s not important right now. I just wanted to talk."

 

Tom sneered and let him go roughly and snarled, "Talk? I have no desire to talk to you."

 

"C'mon Tom, there's no need to be difficult, I just want to know your ideals, I want to understand you, truly I do!" Harry pleaded, he was getting really desperate here. What was he supposed to do when the only person he can rely on is his enemy and not a very cooperative person? Death was right, Fate really hates him. This was ridiculous, he didn't want to be in this mess in the first place. He could only take baby steps at the moment.

 

"What? Why would you want to understand me? No one's ever wanted to 'understand' me. Why the sudden interest? What are you after?" Tom was not a trusting person it seems. Though for good reason because Harry did have ulterior motives, he just wanted his body back. He was beginning to wish the curse has just killed him instead.

 

Harry retained a sigh, "I figure I should tell you, it surely wouldn't make things any harder if you knew." He looked straight into Toms eyes and that made the other male a bit startled at the seriousness of Harrys expression but quickly put a blank mask on as if Harry had imagined that emotion. Harry was impressed because from what Mortie told him that you can't conceal your emotions very well as a spirit and it seemed like Tom was beginning to understand that, "I'm just going to straight out say it." He hesitated and heard Toms impatient sigh.

 

"Spit it out, boy!" He huffed in obvious irritation.

 

"We're soulmates," he finally spat out. He told him and now there was no going back.

 

"Ridiculous. There's no such thing as soulmates, they're a myth and how can a child be my soulmate? And such a weak one too" Tom muttered that last part but Harry heard it and glowered at him.

 

"If you don't believe me then take a good look at me. If I am not your soul mate then why the hell are all of your soul pieces attached to my body and won't come off. All the ones we destroyed are currently trapped to my body and only I can access them. You're a slytherin right? Let me appeal to you in this way, if I don't pass these tests then these part of your soul are lost to you forever and you'll forever only be a twelfth of who you once were and never be in full power!" Harry spat out in obvious irritation and made to exaggerate by trying to get the items off his body and failing.

 

This outburst seemed to intrigue Tom and he floated there thoughtfully, "How do you know of all this?"

 

Harry retained a sigh and begun to explain the entire encounter between him and Mortie. "I nearly died, and Death put me in a magical stasis and I can't return to my body until I've returned your soul pieces to you. There are seven tests that I have to pass before giving your soul back and only then can I return. The seven tests are going to be difficult for us in complicated ways and I can't tell you all the tests but the first one is I have to understand you and vice versa. But each test we have to reach a mutual.. understanding after each test." Harry lied because he felt he couldn't tell the entire truth to Tom, not yet anyway. From what he understood from Tom was that he believed love to be a weakness and wouldn't condone in working towards that goal.

 

"Hmmm.. I see. But I don't want my soul back. It.. Complicates things." Tom started, "But I could always make more horcruxes after I get my soul back. Before I decide I want more details, who are you? What is your relation to me? I know you as the small boy in the chamber that stabbed through my diary as he was, ahem, at the time supposed to be dying. Which I won't forgive easily, that was very painful, but you have peaked my interest. You may speak."

 

Harry made to roll his eyes at the blatant disrespect and condescension but supposed he shouldn't have expected anything else, "My name is Harry Potter but your counterpart calls me Hadrian. He's a lot less reasonable and I have kept most of this from him for good reason. We go way back, there's so much history between us they could probably write several books about us at length, so I'll shorten it. You are the Dark Lord and I'm the apparent Saviour of the Wizarding world. The ultimate enemies, destined to fight and kill each other. But the problem with that is, I have to admit, I don't quite understand why. I know you're a murderer and you hate muggles and muggleborns but that's all I know. I hadn't wanted to at first, but now I am dying to know. Why do you fight? What are you trying to accomplish?"

 

The range of emotions on Tom's face was actually quite amusing for him. They were cold and calculated most of the time but Harry could see small reactions that it seemed like he was trying very hard to conceal his emotions.

 

"Well Harry, if what you said is true then you aren't asking the right part of my soul. See, I only have the memories of the chamber of secrets with you and the red headed pawn but I do not have the memories of anytime after I was placed in the diary. Quite inconvenient that, but I would assume I'd be your last task, not your first. You'll have to speak with my counterpart that is current because there's no telling how my ideals and goals have changed. Though I will tell you the ultimate goal that I would never change, is to save the wizarding world from destruction." Tom gave Harry such a sincere look that it had caused him to stumble a bit in his spirit form.

 

"What?" Harry was confused and not convinced at all, that was not the answer he was expecting. "I'm very sure you're counterpart is on its way of destroying the Wizard world. Killing everyone in his path regardless of who it is and ruthless. A murderer that wants nothing but destruction and chaos." He finished bitterly.

 

"I see you're disillusioned a bit, I won't lie and say I am not a murderer, I will make the necessary sacrifices but no matter how small my soul is in my vessel or how insane I appear, I would never forget this goal. Though I am interested, will you take me to my counterpart? I want to observe him myself and decide then what the necessary course of action." Tom had this mischievous glint in his eyes which caused Harry to be wary but nodded because he had a point. This Tom really couldn't tell him the current goals his counterpart had and even though they were part of the same soul they didn't retain the same memories. He sighed and hung his head, this was proving to be more work than he believed that it was worth. 


	4. Tomfoolery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuff happens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be aware that I do not own Harry Potter, nor will I ever. I am neither being paid for this or compensated in anyway, even though that would be awesome.
> 
> Thank you everyone for your words of love and encouragement and I hope you enjoy!

“What is **that**?” Tom gaped at his form that sat at the desk in the dark room.

Harry put a silencing barrier around them with his new soul magic and Tom looked to him in surprise and interest, “Can you teach me how to do that?”

He inclined his brow towards the sixteen year old soul and found he liked that this Tom, whom was supposed a genius, wanted Harry to teach him something that he didn’t know. He felt a certain smugness about that and Tom could see it in his face and scoffed, “Take that look off your face, you look ridiculous.” Harry ducked his head to hide his smirk.

“I could teach you, in return for telling me why you think you need to save the wizarding world? Because to me, it seems that the world needs saving from you.” Harry crossed his arms in front of his chest as he narrowed his eyes at the sixteen year old Tom.

The spirit rolled his eyes in annoyance, “it’s obvious you harbor some sort of grudge against me, will you tell me why before we continue this conversation?”

“Well, where do I begin? You killed a lot of muggleborns, you killed my **parents,** nearly killed me as a baby, seriously who kills babies? Then, for seventeen years, because of you I had to live with muggles that hated me and then you never left me alone while I went to Hogwarts. Each year a new and different attempt on my life, killed a good friend of mine, one of your followers killed my godfather… should I continue?”

Toms lips formed a thin straight line after a moment he nodded, “Yes, yes, I see how that would cause you to have some hard feelings.” He finished with a thoughtful look.

Harry grit his teeth to hold back his anger he knew it would be ridiculous to think that he could get any sort of sympathy or apology from the young dark lord. “Now, could you be so kind, as to tell me why you want to save the world from some sort of apparent danger?”

If Tom noticed the frustration that was dripping from voice, then he didn’t acknowledge it, “The muggles are dangerous, and the threat of exposure it too great. Separation from them would be the best course of action. I care not for muggleborns but the wizarding world is at too much of a risk. If muggles were to discover the wizarding world, we would be forced into a war that we wouldn't be able to win, they outnumber us a hundred to one.”

Of all the answers he could've given, that was the last one that Harry was expecting. He was about to retort by saying that muggles and wizards could co-exist, but could they? He and Tom were prime examples of how they couldn’t, of course not all muggles are like that but the mass majority, and especially those that are in power couldn’t be trusted with the truth now that he truly thought about it. The dark lord grew up in an orphanage, a muggle orphanage and if they were anything like Dudley than Tom would have gone through much of the same as him.

“I guess that makes sense, but this guy right here" he gestured to the bald snake-man sitting peacefully at his desk probably planning the death of many innocent people, "isn’t exactly doing that. I may not know a lot about politics, regrettably, but I do know that the general public is afraid of him. Reeking havoc on the wizarding world and killing muggles, and that doesn't exactly hide our existence, does it?” Harry accused him knowing full well that this Tom hadn’t known of such things and wasn’t exactly his doing but it didn’t add up between his words and Voldemorts actions.

Tom frowned, “Yes, that would prove to be counterproductive.” For a while he just floated there with his hand in his chin before he finally seemed to reach some sort of conclusion, “Tell me more about this situation, how did you summon me? Can you summon more of my soul at one time? Will we exist separately in one space? I would like to speak with the future versions of myself if you do not mind. How do you return the soul?” Harry inclined his brow; it was funny how the questions were posed as demands, yet filled with curiosity, a feat he was sure would only be accomplished by the dark lord himself, and this amused Harry.

“Hmm... those are a lot of questions but how could I refuse when I was asked so nicely... your highness” Harry did a mock bow and heard Tom scoff above him. “I haven’t tried summoning others, you were the first, we can always try and hope for the best. Beats me how to return the soul to be honest, Mortie said I would just know… and the way I summoned you was, well, I had to make a physical contact with the horcrux using my lips…” Harry trailed off softer near the end simply because it was embarrassing no matter how he described it.

“You… kissed me?” Tom gave him an incredulous look with a hint of pink in his spirit bound cheeks, as it was hard to hide emotions as a spirit and Harry was sure he, himself was colored a bright pink.

“No, I kissed the horcrux, there’s a big difference!” He argued back and the other just gave him a look that was the epitome of ‘yeah, okay’, Harry looked away in a pout.

The young dark lord seemed very amused by Harrys bashful reactions and very much wanted to tease him about it, “Whatever makes you feel better… now then, summon the others, might as well get this over with. Kiss my counterparts, get on with it.” He smirked as Harry frowned but the boy couldn’t hide his embarrassment with the colors that practically gleamed on his face. Harry couldn’t believe it, the dark lord was teasing him; it was a repeat of yesterday! The next horcrux was the ring that adorned his left middle finger, could he even be able to stomach another Tom? He could hardly handle this spirit bound dark Lord, but he ended up shrugging and put the ring to his lips and whispered, “Open”. He hardly noticed the dark hungry look in the Diary Toms eyes as Ring Tom emerged from the horcrux.

Harry chuckled to himself as he thought of a Lord of the Rings reference, 'One ring to rule them all', classic. The Ring Tom looked exactly like Diary Tom, nearly the same age; this version was looking at his own limbs in his corporeal form and back and forth between Harry and Diary Tom. He was going to get a headache at trying to remember who was who, since they looked exactly alike. Luckily for him though Diary Tom took it upon himself to talk with this new version of himself. “What is the last thing you remember?”

“I killed Tom Riddle, and I used my uncles wand to do so, his memories were altered and he was to take the blame.” Ring Tom smirked to himself, and Harry was confused before he remembered that Tom’s father possessed the same name. “I assume you’re me, but who is he?” the same spirit gestured in Harrys general direction.

“Ingenious that…” Diary Tom nodded his apparent approval to the death of his muggle father, “Ah, this is Harry Potter, our soulmate.”

As simple as the weather, even though it wasn’t, and Ring Tom seemed taken back about it, “Impossible, that’s a myth.” Déjà vu, that’s what this was, déjà vu…

“Yes, and as much as I would love to explain it again and again, I’m going to summon the other Toms so that we can make this more confusing, shall we?” Harry took the locket and concentrated his core, and a bit more sensually than he meant to he kissed the locket. This time he didn’t miss the hungry looks that he was given, shivers went down his spine but he tried his best to ignore the sensations of desire being shot his direction. It was disconcerting and oddly welcome at the same time but he pushed those thoughts away because he did not want to dwell on them right now.

This time, the spirit that emerged from the locket was much older, mid-twenties Harry had assumed and this man was different. He couldn’t help but stare, he was no longer wearing a Slytherin uniform and he had longer hair. The clothes were a black button down shirt that looked very muggle, with black form fitting trousers and when he spoke Harry didn’t even register the words but could only hear the sultry, deep, sinful voice. If he hadn't suspected he was gay before well he'd be sure now...

“Harry!” Diary Tom pulled him from his thoughts and he shook his head, this man was the dark lord and lusting over him was the last thing Harry should want to do. 

They all gave him questioning looks and he vaguely recalled them asking him to explain things while he was in his stupor. “Uh, right. What happened was…” Harry began to tell them about the incident where he was hit with a killing curse, his magical stasis condition, Death and her involvement in the whole ordeal as well as the soul mate thing. “… Basically, I have seven tests, each one we… have to come to a mutual understanding in order to get our souls back where they belong.”

They all seemed to consider it in mirrored positions and Ring Tom spoke up, “You’re not telling us everything.” He began to invade Harrys personal space and then the others followed suit and were closing in on him. He floated back and nearly hit the edge of the silent bubble he put over them and he put his hands up in defeat.

“Okay, okay, just back up, all of you.” He glared at Locket Tom who was the only one of the three that didn’t pull back when asked and felt like he was being stripped bare, “Death told me that in order for us to be able to give each other our souls… we have to… fallinlovewitheachother…” The last bit he said softly and quickly making them raise their brows at him in unison and in warning they all said his name, he sighed loudly, “Fine! Mortie said that we have to fall in love, that there are seven levels of love and I have to reach each one before I could give you your soul back, she said that each level I will know when I have reached it that one of you will be unlocked to me, whatever the bloody hell that means, and I’ll be able to return your soul!” Harry was nearly out of breath by the time he was done explaining and he got different reactions from each Tom. Diary Tom was cold and calculating, Ring Tom was surprised and speechless, and Locket Tom was, honestly, Harry didn’t want to interpret that smirk on his face.

Silence rang between them for so long that Harry had only just now noticed Voldemort that was sitting there moments ago had already gone from the room and went somewhere else. They were supposed to be observing him but now he has three Toms and it was also night time, Voldemort was probably planning his next raid right now with his death eaters, where did the time go?

“What are the seven levels of love?” The sultry voiced Tom cut in causing a shiver to go down his spine, he took a moment to collect himself and wished that this Tom was mute because he seemed to be the only one with that had that effect on him.

“Um… Understanding… respect… love… I think lust was one of them…” They all groaned in unison at him as he went through the memories in his head and failing miserably at remembering all the levels Mortie told him. “What? She told me in a rush. I don’t remember all of it!”

Diary Tom rolled his eyes, “Whatever, do you know how many Horcrux’s there are in total?”

“Dumbledore said he knows that there are six of them in total, right?” At the name of his late headmaster they all froze and Diary Tom hissed angrily.

“Of course that old coot knows about them? But how?”

Harry was hesitant because he didn’t want to reveal the secrets of his late headmaster but he was also beginning to not care if he told them. Maybe it went hand in hand with the fact that he’s been a spirit for longer than twenty-four hours and he’s becoming numb to earthly things, so he shrugged, “He showed me memories of the people you killed, and a few others.”

This time it was Locket Toms turn to be angry, this anger was the worst he had ever seen, worse than the crazy dark Lord that he was used to, this anger was predatory, as if he were a bunny being hunted by a wolf. “What else, did he show you?” The shiver combined with the fear was overwhelming and if gravity was an issue for him he probably would have fallen to the ground.

It took several moments for him to collect himself enough to make sure that he wasn’t going to let his voice tremble at all, “H-he showed me a few memories of his own of you, I’ve seen Professor Slughorns and I know about the orphanage…” He spoke softly in the end with a hint of compassion and understanding rather than cold or closed off. There was pity in his eyes, not that he meant to but because he understood and went through almost the same hardships. Though, none can say which is worse; Harrys parents dying and then being abused by his own family or Toms mother dying and his father completely giving up on him and leaving him to a childhood of abuse. Well, now that he took a moment to think about it, actually, Toms life sucked a lot more than his own.

Before Locket Tom could reply or react, Diary Tom cut in, “Do you know where the others are?”

“The other Horcruxes? Well, Hermione and I figured a few things out, the Hufflepuff cup is in Bellatrixs vault, we don’t know where the Diadem of Ravenclawe is but we are sure it's somewhere in Hogwarts and I have a suspicion that Nagini is a horcrux too.” Harry answered.

Luckily the conversation was getting Locket Tom to calm down, but Harry felt a slight disappointment that he immediately squashed down. He was not intrigued by danger and regardless of what everyone says he does not get off on it.

“Something still doesn’t make sense to me, how is it that these parts of our souls that were supposedly destroyed, not destroyed? It makes sense that you, being the supposed master of death, can be in this spirit form and still be alive but what about us? Once they are destroyed, I believed that the soul attached would be lost forever, and it wouldn’t be that we are soul mates, because that also doesn’t sound right.” Diary Tom was thoughtful and his questions were actually valid which made Harry pause for a moment to consider the answers even though he knew he wouldn't be able to answer them.

“I’m so glad you asked Tommy!” As if on cue, Mortie popped into existence right next to Locket Tom only pausing for a moment to give his spirit bound body a look over, “Aren’t you a sinful drink of absolute pleasure?” Harry face palmed as the Locket Tom smirked at her with out denying nor being modest about those accusations. “I had always wondered why you chose to look snake-like and take away your beautiful face.”

“Mortie! Can you not? What? Do you want me to leave so you can have some alone time with Toms?” Harry rolled his eyes at her smirk, “That’s disturbing, stop flirting with Tom.”

She inclined her eye brow along with the Toms in the background, “Does it bother you Harry? I mean he is **your** soul mate after all, are you jealous? Are you already falling in love with him?” She floated around him as she mocked him and made fun of him.

Harry sputtered a bit, “I-I’m not! Oh, come off it! What are you doing here, anyway?”

Mortie feigned offense, “How rude! I come to see how my favorite person to mess with is and this is the thanks I get. I should just leave and let you guys figure everything out on your own.” She shrugged and began to fade out to the back purposefully slow but Harry took her arm.

“No! I’m sorry, we need your help.” Harry pouted and she smiled brightly at him.

“Oh, of course I’ll help you Harry! Now what was your question again Tom? Why was your soul salvaged? Funny story that, well you’re immortal too. But not because of your horcruxes, those were a terrible idea by the way, no, the reason you are immortal is because when you were that awful looking homunculus and stole Harrys blood to resurrect yourself, you in turn became another master of death, which I quite honestly wouldn’t mind taking orders from you, hon. But that is the reason why your soul cannot be destroyed. Don't you remember the prophecy? ' _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies....'_ Of course prophecies usually are misinterpreted, you can only be killed by one another because you're both Masters of death and you're soulmates.” She smirked and whilst she talked she provided images for them to watch as the events in the graveyard unraveled itself in front of them as well as the moment Voldemort marked Harry as an equal as Godric's Hollow.

“That’s a handy trick, would you teach it us, please?” Locket Tom bowed to her in respect and she blushed brightly as the gentlemanly respect he’s showing her. "Harry didn't tell us about the prophecy." He sent a intrigued look towards his apparent soul mate that said, 'we will talk about this more later' who seemed to harbor a confused look on his face 

“Oh, of course I will! Harry, why can’t you be that sweet to me?” She turned towards him accusingly. "Hmm? Oh, silly me! That's right! He didn't know, oops, my bad." 

Harry scoffed under his breath, “I have no desire in seducing a child. Wait a minute, what prophecy? No one told me about a prophecy before..."

“I heard that! Oh and don't worry too much about it, it's rubbish really. Telling you things you already know, so don't even think about it anymore!” She shrugged it off but he knew that this prophecy was actually very important but he decided to ignore it for now. Harry rolled his eyes but smiled at the friendly banter, he admittedly missed having this time with his friends, everything was so serious now because of the war and even though the war was still going on, it seemed more like a distant problem when it should have been on the forefront of his mind, but he couldn't bring himself to care at the moment.

“Oh, come on Harry be nice to Mortie, she’s a beauty to behold. You aren’t _really_ jealous, are you? I can be yours, if only you’d ask.” Diary Tom smirked at him with a similar hunger in his eyes that mirrored Locket Toms and he shivered, it was supposed to be friendly banter but he couldn’t help the desire that suddenly coursed through him.

Mortie seemed to notice and shook her eyebrows at him in a taunting motion and he couldn’t help but laugh. This light hearted banter is definitely what he missed, and he’s never had a normal life so why would his love life be any different? His laugh seemed to be contagious because all the other Toms seemed to join in and it was the most beautiful thing he had ever heard.

“You guys should laugh more often, it’s beautiful.” He admitted aloud and it seemed to shock them all.

“Harry, was that a compliment?” Mortie gave her all knowing smirk, she was beginning to wonder if this was going to be hopeless for her little project, but now she can see physical proof that something was beginning to blossom in his heart, even if he didn't acknowledge it yet.

“Yes, it was.” His face gave a slight pink glow as he decided not to analyze or try to figure out what the softness in his heart for his enemy was and to just experience the moment as it was.

 


	5. Anger and Agony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuff happens
> 
> **Trigger Warning**  
> Mentions of abuse, underage non-con, and a bit darker than other chapters I've written.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing! Besides the plot. I have no beta. Thank you and enjoy!

After the lovely night of banter with the several Toms, they wanted to continue watching their counterpart and criticize his every move, which was funny for a while and he learned more about Tom, more than what he knew before. He knew the differences in his smiles, the differences of emotions in their eyes. Each one of them were unique, it made him suspect that each part of Toms separate soul was a different emotion. It was obvious that Locket Tom was his lustful desires, once he had figured this out it was easier to understand his attraction to that part of the soul, it was seductive and alluring. The diary was childlike happiness and hope, it made Harrys heart ache at the thought that Tom felt the need to rid himself of hope and happiness, Diary Tom was quickly becoming his close friend, he seemed to understand most things and had a genuine smile, it blew him away every time. Ring Tom was the sadness and loneliness, it was something he figured out because there was no way Tom was going to admit the fact that the Dark Lord had such weak feelings but now that he saw them as different entities, he felt pity for that part of his soul, for each part of his soul that was cast away. Harry yearned to understand why he felt the need to reject himself so much that he ripped his own soul apart.

Being surrounded by Tom was getting to his head though, his feelings were confusing and he wanted to understand, genuinely wanted to understand what Tom went through, why he hated so much and why he seemed to hate himself even more than the muggles that he kills, because why would he condemn parts of his soul to inanimate objects? The only reason that comes to his mind is that Tom rejects himself for who he is inside and wouldn’t accept it, and kept only the parts he liked. The worst part about figuring this out is that Harry actually wanted to give his soul back now, after years and years of being hunted by a cold hearted murderer, now he feels the desire, the necessity, to save him. All these emotions and conflicting symptoms of borderline Stockholm syndrome was beginning to grate on his every nerve, even though he didn’t currently have a physical body, he was sure that Mortie had given him the ability to feel pain just to spite him. Thus he had to get away, the Toms stayed behind but Mortie decided to follow him.

Before he knew where he was floating to, he ended up in the headmasters office, he was drawn to this area for a reason, and he had felt the need to investigate. That was when he found Alistar, the hat that sorted him, he looked like he was sleeping but once Harry tried to grab the hat its attention went to Harry as soon as his spirit hand fell through the hat. “Harry Potter, Voldemort offed you then? Everything went according to Albus’ plan then…” Harry was shocked for a moment by the information he was suddenly assaulted with. Dumbledores plan?

“What do you mean? Everything went according to plan? He wanted me dead?” Harry responded not even thinking that there would be a possibility that Alistar couldn’t hear him, nor was he denying that he was dead, because technically it was true.

“You didn’t know? Dumbledore had made plans to ensure your loyalty, ensure you would be bendable to his will. Boy, you needed to die, it was a ‘necessary sacrifice’ as Albus liked to call you.” Harry shook his head and refused to believe it, but Alistar is a sentient being that isn’t allowed to lie, nor is it allowed to give information said in confidence, so why was he telling this to Harry now, was it because he was dead? He didn’t want to think about why and he didn’t want to believe the words coming from the hat, but why would he lie?

“W-why? I don’t believe you!” Harry was in denial and didn’t want to connect the dots that made sense, the reason every year he was put through the impossible, things that Dumbledore could have stopped, and why he would always be put up against the Dark Lord. His headache was getting worse and he feels like he made a mistake coming to the office, he suddenly wants to go to Tom for comfort, which only made him more confused.

“Harry, it’s true.” Mortie whispered next to him, sounding almost remorseful. Her tone caused him to pause and look at her, his feelings and emotions stopped stirring inside as he froze at her addition.

“What? He wouldn’t, he couldn’t! He cared for me! He was like family, and he said he needed me…” Harry finished weakly because he couldn’t remember a time that Dumbledore really treated him like family, he couldn’t remember a time when he wasn’t treated as nothing more than a tool and all he could remember was how he would ignore him and be elusive when telling him important things. The man had been clearly hiding things, and Harry had refused to see it.

“Harry…” Suddenly Tom was there, he understood the situation as if he had been there the entire time, Diary Tom opened his arms for Harry and without hesitation he let himself fall into the arms that were offered to him. He was exhausted, he already knew the answer to all of his questions and he just didn’t want to admit it. He didn’t want to admit that the man he had always looked up to didn’t care about him and had planned for him to die by the hands of his own soulmate.

“Why, why did he want me to die?” After a moment of just breathing in Tom and his heart settled, he felt calmer and more at peace than he ever felt before. It felt right.

“Why else? You were the one with the power to vanquish a Dark Lord, so you had the power to vanquish the Light Lord too. With the prophecy Voldemort was the only was who could kill you, you were a threat to Albus. He didn’t wish for you to grow up in the wizarding world because he wanted the glory, and wanted you to grow up hating attention, so that he could have it. I bet he even made his death a spectacle.” Alistar scoffed, speaking ill of the previous headmaster as if he didn’t like him from the start, nearly spat out his name. “Ask him yourself” He gestured the tip of his hat towards a bookcase.

Harry gave a confused look before Tom let him go and went to look at the bookshelf. It looked ordinary enough but Tom stuck his head through the piece of furniture and it caused him to chuckle at the sight of his backside sticking out of the wall. His curiosity was also helping his nerves at the moment, he felt his world was tilting back into place although he was still very confused and in a state of denial.

Tom pulled him into the book case and they were met with a room filled with the portraits of all the founders as well as the former headmasters. They were full body and most hadn’t noticed their appearance into the space that is probably only meant for headmasters.

“Make yourself visible.” Mortie helpfully added stating it as if it was the simplest solution.

Harry grabbed the labels of her cloak and pulled her close, “Do you mean to say, I could have made myself visible this whole time?” She simply smiled mischievously and nodded, “And why did you fail to mention this to me?” He didn’t even know why he was questioning her actions because it’s not really surprising but in his emotional state right now, it was the cherry on top for him and he felt like he was going to go crazy.

The small girl laughed and slipped out of his fingers like smoke, it caused Harry to shiver slightly due to the cold, he felt fear for the girl for the first time, she looked like a shadow as she slipped out of his grip. “Don’t be silly Harry, you already know the answer to that.” She tsked several times before she explained how to make himself visible to the naked eye. It was stupidly simple, all you had to do was will it, magic was too simple but also really complicated at the same time.

He rolled his eyes as he noticed the founders and previous headmasters turned their heads in their direction. They seemed stunned, especially Dumbledore, but he was staring at Tom, which for some odd reason made Harry angry. The man had no right to look at Tom that way, he had thought, before he remembered that he did in fact have every right to look at the Dark Lord that way, and Harry suddenly felt silly. He shook his head trying not to dwell on his possessive like behavior; he hadn’t accepted Tom as his soulmate, had he?

“Harry my boy, what are you doing here with Tom?” Dumbledore gave him a calm, but calculating glance but his twinkle in his eyes were familiar to Harry. He relaxed for a moment and noticed how Tom was getting angry at him, which caused him to remember that he should be angry too, that he should want to ask him questions but he was getting exhausted.

“I always knew you were an evil man, but to think you would be ridiculously blinded by the ‘greater good’ that you’d sacrifice my soulmate?” Tom snarled in anger whereas Harry was slightly taken aback, he was surprised that Tom was getting angry for him, and he was touched. No really he was being touched; Locket Tom slid his arms around him from behind and was holding him protectively.

“There are two Toms? Harry did you revive the Horcruxes? That is the exact opposite of what I expected you to do.” The twinkle in his eyes were lost and replaced with a purposeful disappointed look on his face, in the past it would’ve made him feel guilty but now it was fueling his anger to come back. The man in the portrait did not deny the accusation that Diary Tom had given, and that was enough for Harry.

“Why did I have to die?” He decided to make it seem like he was dead and made to show it by making his body flicker as if he were a spirit, two can play at the manipulation game.

“Oh my dear boy, you’ve died and taken Tom with you. I’m very proud of you, you’ve done exactly as was needed.” He tried not to huff in annoyance or impatience because this man was good, but Harry was not having it, he wanted the truth and if guilt was the only way he could get the man to talk, that is exactly what he would do.

“Why didn’t you teach me so that I didn’t have to die? Why did you raise me for slaughter?” He couldn’t help the slight edge in his voice but used it to his advantage by making his voice tremble. The founders were looking on with curiosity and the previous headmasters were glaring at Dumbledore.

“What is this boy talking about Albus? What did you do?” To his surprise it was Salazar Slytherin that was questioning Dumbledore, and the old mans look of annoyance did not go unnoticed.

“Now, Sal it was a necessary sacrifice that needed to be made. He would have grown into a powerful Dark Lord if I hadn’t done what I did.” Dumbledore smiled while still looking at Harry, but it was the hardest thing for Harry to keep a blank face at the moment, because he wanted nothing more than to yell at him and flip him off.

Salazar did it for him instead including the rude gesture of his middle finer, “What do you mean ‘necessary sacrifice’!? You made an oath to **protect** young wizards and witches, not to send them to their death! Are you telling me that this is the boy you were telling us about? This was the boy that you were **using** to better yourself? You explicitly said he was not a wizard, and you lied!” He began to curse and yell in parseltongue after that and Dumbledore could no longer understand but Tom and Harry could, and it was amusing. Harry felt guilty, because the man defending him was a Slytherin, and he seemed to genuinely care for him, but it wasn’t at all what he thought Salazar Slytherin would be like.

“I did not use Harry, Sal, Harry was perfectly willing to make those choices, and he has no one to blame but himself.” They blinked at the frustrated tone that came out of the usually jovial man, it was disconcerting but Harry felt that he was showing his true colors. Though he wanted to angry with Dumbledore, the man was right, Harry had made those choices, and Mortie was right… he blindly followed this man. He had no idea that this man, the man he thought was his savior, who was like his grandfather…

“D… did you know about the Dursleys? Did you know about the--?” He couldn’t say it, he really didn’t want to know if the man knew about the abuse, and he really didn’t want to know if his suspicions were true. The image of his whole life was crumbling, everything that he knew, and he felt like he was crumbling into pieces himself.

“Of course I did, my boy. I told them to treat you the way that they did.” This time it was Tom that began to hiss out curses. Salazar noticed but didn’t say anything at the moment, knowing that now wasn’t the time, but was getting equally upset with Dumbledore.

Harry felt empty and broken; all of his emotions just peaked so far that they broke, his life and everything that he knew was wrong. He was rejected by his family and he was a puppet, a game piece and nothing more than a goat to be slaughtered when it was time to eat. He couldn’t hear anything anymore, he couldn’t hear all of the Toms yelling at him, and he couldn’t even hear Mortie getting upset. He couldn’t even feel the tears running down his face, he felt so numb.

The room went silent, the Toms were looking at him, Ring Tom was there too now, he was looking at Harry with an understanding sorrowful look. He didn’t even realize that he was unconsciously projecting the memories of his abuse. The time he was shoved into his cupboard so forcefully they broke his arm, and when he was forced to eat scraps. The many times his uncle used a belt to express his anger with Harrys tiny back being littered with scars and new wounds. They all watched the memories play as if they were a cruel film, as if it were a video meant for torture. The headmasters looked away when small Harry was getting ganged up on by Dudley and his friends, they were touching his small body in places he shouldn’t be touched, and they were holding him down when he tried in vain to get away. None of them could watch anymore at the sight of the small boy getting abused and even Dumbledore stared in horror.

Locket Tom realized that Harry was reliving every single one of those memories and squeezed him closer to his chest, all of them understanding and they went to try get his attention. Harry was coming to his senses slowly and the first thing he felt was the arms that were tightened around him, giving him a sense of security, he melted into the embrace. The next thing he noticed was Ring Tom petting his head soothingly and then he noticed Diary Tom holding his face up towards him. He heard his name being repeated softly, lovingly and seductively, though he was sure the seductive tone was not on purpose, he was now completely aware of the fact that he was now surrounded by Tom. Each one was giving him a different emotion, but he understood that each one had a different level of fondness.

Then, after everything that just happened, something clicked in his mind. Both of them were played by Dumbledore, in their lives both of them were game pieces to him. The man in the portrait was jealous, he knew that Tom was destined for great things, he knew. How did he know? That, Harry wasn’t sure, but he could feel it. “You killed your soulmate, no, you couldn’t. Grindlewald, you didn’t kill him, you kept him locked away. You, you knew the prophecy meant soulmates and you couldn’t bear to see someone else happy, not just to me and Tom, you’ve been doing it to everyone at Hogwarts!”

Dumbledore physically flinched at the name of his previous lover but didn’t deny the accusations at the same time. The hesitation to Harry was more than enough to be taken as approval and with that he was done, absolutely done with the man. The only regret he had now, was that he wouldn’t be able to kill the old coot himself, seeing how he was already dead. The Toms and Harry shared a look before they departed from the office, not realizing a small bushy haired girl was fuming on the outside of the book case having listened to the entire conversation through the suspiciously opened book case. No one noticed her, all except Mortie that is.

 

* * *

 

They almost made it to the Riddle manor, which was where Voldemort relocated himself while Harry was gone, that was why the Toms went to get him because they didn’t want him to be lost getting there, but right before the manor the three Toms glowed a bright blue and the horcruxes that were on his body were glowing as well. Harry and the Toms stopped, temporarily too shocked and confused before the three of them merged into one Tom. The smaller boy blinked stupidly at the new Tom, he was a mixture off all of them now, but he had the looks of Lus-Locket Tom, which he was silently grateful for but he was also confused as to what the hell just happened.

“What the hell?” He voiced and Tom just looked at him with the most genuine smile he had only ever seen on Diary Tom.

“I can only guess that you’ve passed a test, as you call it, and I am closer to a full soul than I’ve been in a long time.” The voice was a mixture of all the Toms and it was downright sinful. Tom seemed to notice Harry was still in a dumbfounded expression and hadn’t quite realized that he was openly gaping before Tom had closed it for him by grabbing his chin, “Come Harry, let’s go we have much to discuss with my counterpart.”


	6. Extract of Lily

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuff happens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I have no claim on Harry Potter or the characters that reside in my story. Except Mortie. 
> 
> Please enjoy the story and I'd love to know what you think about it.

Hermione clenched her fists as she watched her best friend phase out with his soulmate; she glared at the source of her newfound anger. Inside the room hidden behind the bookcase she had witnessed horror, she knew about Harry and his past, but not everything. To have to find out this way was heart breaking, not because he didn’t trust her enough to tell her, no, but because she was too dense to see it. Her Lord was in pain and the man who caused it was in the large portrait beyond the book case. She never expressed it aloud but she was devoted to Harry, only him, she wasn’t in love with him but she owed her life to him; he was her first friend, the first person in her life to accept her for all that she is, even the darker parts of herself. Only Harry truly knew her personality wasn’t as she allowed the Order or her professors to see, she would do anything for Harry; die for him, live for him and kill for him.

After a moment of taking a few calming breaths and with determination she walked through the bookcase into the room full of former headmasters. “Ah, Hermione my child, has everything gone according to plan?” She smirked internally, this man had always trusted her with information that no one else knew, because she played her part of devoted student that revered the professors very well. She hadn’t acted against him because she knew that Harry would be against it, so she kept quiet, but it seemed that Albus had kept her in the dark about matters concerning her lord. She had started calling him that in private as a joke, but she had found that she loved the way her magic sang at the way it sounded, so she formed a habit of referring to him as such mentally.

“Yes Professor, although, I have to wonder now if I had truly missed something... something important,” Hermione said thoughtfully, the twinkle in his eye long gone replaced with an old man that resembled nothing of her cheerful headmaster she had once known.

“I’m afraid I do not know of what you are referring to, my dear?” Albus, always the manipulator, doing things in the name of the ‘greater good’ and she faithfully stood next to Harry allowing him to make his own choices, but now she saw the final choice in Harry. She saw the anger, the need for revenge in his seemingly dull green eyes before they left. It wouldn’t be long until her Lord chose his rightful place.

“I wonder if the Dark Lord could find what I know, useful? After all Albus, you’re not really dead, are you?” She cast a spell quickly on the portrait as soon as she saw the panic and dread set in her former headmaster, the spell would keep him animate in the portrait but it severed the connection to any other portraits he may have been connected to, forcing him to stay where she can monitor him. 

She watched as he tried in vain to escape the portrait, the other headmasters looking at him smugly and many urging her to go on and finish him. “Ah, ah, ah the one who will do the honors, is my Lord.” She cackled very much similar to Bellatrix and disappeared from the room, she had a phoenix to find, Dumbledores Horcrux.

\---

“I think we should speak with Snape.” Harry suddenly chimed in as, now all combined Toms, were guiding him towards the Riddle manor.

“Your Professor? Why?” Tom furrowed his brow, and Harry briefly thought how adorable he looked when confused but would deny it even on his death bed, probably.

The smaller male looked at him in surprise, but then remembered the time period that they(?), he(?), oh whatever, it was confusing now because they were one but they were one to begin with and now his headache is back. He pinched the bridge of his nose in concentration, he had forgotten just how old Tom is, the man was probably in his early seventies, and each part of his separated soul didn’t have the same memories as the main body. So of course they didn’t know the role that Snape played in their lives (life?), though Tom probably knew his parents. Harry perished the thought before it festered in his mind, it would not do to have problems with the age difference now, he was already having an existential crisis and he would appreciate it if Fate, whomever that was, would take a potty break with the game it was playing with his life.

Apparently lost in thought, Tom snapped his fingers in front of his face to get his attention. Seriously, sometimes he wondered if he had, what muggles would call; attention deficit disorder. “Severus Snape, he’s one of your followers and supposedly a spy for Dumbledore, but I’m not sure anyone knows where his loyalty truly lies, though he could just be loyal to himself… Anyway, that’s not the important part, I want to know more of the truth, and I’m sure Snape would know.” Harry was thoughtful, the man was never truly forthcoming with his plans or thoughts, and he truly despised Harry, it wouldn’t be a simple task.

Harry could feel the proverbial light bulb appear over his head when an idea struck him, it was wrong and devious but at this point, he didn’t care.

“Harry, I wanted to talk with my counterpart.” Tom pouted, petulant, and Harry snorted fondly.

“And so you shall, we don’t have to be together to do so, just because I’ve accepted you doesn’t mean I have him, that’s probably why you hadn’t merged with him already, but I’m sure I can leave you to softening the blow that I’m his soulmate.” He pat the man on the back and found it extremely amusing to see that the different emotions from each Tom was now warring on the elders face. It seemed like a struggle to decide which emotion to settle on but in the end he looked offended; not by what Harry said but by being so obvious in his warring emotions; as if the universe was at fault for his troubles.

Harry could only laugh softly under his breath, now that he had accepted him as a friend and has found comfort in his presence it had been only a matter a time before they merged with each other. Although, that hadn’t been what he thought would happen, he entertained the thought that it would have been like a video game where an option bar popped up, it was a ridiculous thought but every time he thought of Fate playing a game he began to view his life similar to Final Fantasy.

“Can I get a goodbye kiss?” Tom grabbed his chin and made him to look into his grey blue eyes, tinted darkly with lust. Harry wondered where lust Tom went. He made it look as though he was considering it before he pushed Tom away gently. Since when had he felt so fondly of the man, that he was no longer grossed out by the idea of being close to him, he would never know really, emotions were such fickle things. Tom allowed himself to be pushed back, and Harry felt a pang in his heart for this show of respect that Harry was sure Tom would have never shown to anyone else. Harry blushed lightly knowing that in order to merge there had to be a mutual thing, but he can say he truly wasn't ready to get physical with Voldemort, in any sense of the word.

“Did you think it was going to be that easy?” Harry stuck out his tongue as he retreated to the background leaving a smirking Tom in his wake.

\--

Severus downed his firewhiskey as he glared at the floor of his study, the damned brat got himself in a magic induced coma and the plan could no longer be fulfilled. He hadn’t agreed with Albus for the placement of Lily’s son and had vehemently argued to have guardianship over the boy instead of those nasty muggles but was refused many times. He would deny it at wand point but he truly cared for the brat, regardless if he was the spitting image of James, the boy was more like his mother anyhow. Now though, he was frustrated to no end, his plan was separate from Albus’; he wanted the boy to live whereas his old boss raised him to die. Lily would not be happy with him, and he was sure he had let her down.

“Severus” A feminine voice rang wistfully in his ear, he shot up quick enough to get whiplash and there, floating in front of him, was Lily; ethereal in form, a dress flowing in a non existent wind, but her body flickered, transparent like a ghost. Immediately he drew his wand in suspicion, ignored her crestfallen look as if betrayed but allowed him to cast his spells. Each one failing to prove this form was a trick to his eyes, each one proving to him he was not dreaming and this form was real. Slowly he withdrew his wand, his breath shaking and body trembling with fear. What could she be doing here, if not to condemn him for his actions? He refused to look into her eyes, knowing that they would only remind him of his failure.

“Severus, did you know?” Her voice shook him and his heart nearly burst; it had been too long since he had last heard her voice, he had nearly forgotten how beautiful it sounded and how peaceful he felt as if her voice was magic itself. He knew what she was referring to, but he was sure she already knew, there would be no point in lying. He nodded his head slowly as tears threatened to force their way through, he had so much that he wanted to say to her, to beg for her forgiveness as he did every night, but his voice was stuck in his throat and refused to be used.

“How could you Severus? I trusted you.” He fell to his knees in despair, her words were loaded, and felt as though they shot through his heart, a heart he thought was too broken to feel anything anymore.

“Forgive me Lily, I should have fought for him more, I should have done more for him, for you. I knew you’d be upset with me. But I couldn’t get past my own anger, my own grudge.” He grit his teeth in regret and glared at the ground refusing to see her face. Severus would resort to groveling if necessary, he truly did regret his actions, and he was going to prove it in his death. There was no way he would allow the boy to die, he was devoted to him and shall serve him with his last breath.

“Do you mean that? Truly?” When he looked up he was met with eyes full of fondness and forgiveness, rather than the hatred and disappointment he had been expecting. He shuddered out a breath at the sheer beauty of her, he was speechless, spell bound and he nodded.

“I took a magical oath to ensure his survival and I shall do everything in my power to make sure he comes out alive. Lily, believe me, I won’t allow harm to be brought to him. I can prove it, I’ll make another magical oath if you wish it, just please, Lily, I don’t deserve it, but if only to have you consider it. Forgive me...” Severus truly loved her with all his heart, she was the light in his life and he had ruined that, he knew that he only had himself to blame. He was her friend and he cast her out, refused her the love and grace she had given to him; it would be a miracle that she would forgive him in her afterlife.

Lily smiled, and put her hands on her hips that he had seen her do so many times before, “Severus, I’ve heard quite enough, I’m satisfied to know you love my son as if he were your own, now, I have already forgiven you. I wanted you to be his god father, James was livid of course, but he agreed. Well, only should Sirius not be available. But I don’t want to hear nonsense of how you don’t deserve my forgiveness, you always had mine, but now, you have his.” Lily gestured with her hand to her right and a boy with bright red eyes phased into view as if he had been there the entire time. Severus felt defeated yet elated all at the same time, he had received forgiveness from the two he had most wronged in his life and groveled in front of the boy whom was his supposed godson.

“I didn’t know he was supposed to be my godfather.”

Harry was shell shocked, when he had asked Mortie for a favor to borrow his mother, he hadn’t expected to be getting this much information; and this information especially. Apparently Severus had done a magical oath on his behalf, but what did the oath entitle him too, just his survival or was it devotion? It had been amusing watching the mans reactions to begin with but he hadn’t expected the man to look so broken and resigned. He was more than proud that his mother forgave him already, redeemed him even after they had seemingly fought, and he was more than willing to also forgive the man. A trait he had received from his mother no doubt, but not to mistake that Harry would forget the abuse he received from the man, yet be the better one and not hold it against him. Of course, that didn’t mean he couldn’t have some fun.

“No offense mom, but I’d like to hear more before I forgive him. Severus? Show me your memories, I want to see all of it, the prophecy, the reactions, I want to see Albus for who he truly was.” Severus looked like he recovered his Slytherin composure and stood tall, he looked apprehensive and unsure. Harry would be too if he were taking to ethereal forms of his past love and her son, as well as knowing said son was fully on light side and revered the light like a God. “I spoke with him earlier today, quite a shock, but I want to see not only him but Voldemort too. All you have to do, is let me possess your body. Don’t look so horrified, I won’t do anything, I’ll just be going through your memories.”

Again, Harry had been cross with Mortie when she withheld this tidbit of information from him until a moments notice; he can possess another body that isn’t his own for a short period of time, he would have access to memories and body functions for an hour before he’s kicked out. She likes to pop in with random information and then pop out without warning, even through mid conversations. It was no wonder Death needed a master, it seemed as though the world needed a baby sitter for such a childish being.

“Son, you know I do not belong here, but do poor Severus a favor and play nice.” She gave him a stern look before she kissed his forehead lightly and gave a fond smile, “I love you, and goodbye Severus, I hope I won’t be seeing you too soon.”

She began to fade as Severus called out to her, “I anticipate the day with an impatience not even the gods could comprehend.” Huh, who knew Snape was such a romantic, it was sort of creepy.

“So even after seventeen years you’re still madly in love with her?” Harry asked, knowing it was none of his business but he wanted to know the answer anyway.

Snape turned to glare at him with his usual intensity but surprised him with the soft spoken word, “Always.” Dumbfounded for a moment he shook his head fondly and smiled, this man was full of surprises.

“So you didn’t know about being my godfather then?”

Snape shook his head for a moment but gave him a pensive look, “Potter, how are you here? And what do you want from me?” 

He sounded exasperated, as if Harry had just made him relive his life in only 45 seconds, well maybe that's actually what just happened. “That’s a long story, I’ll answer you but first…” Snape rolled his eyes at the ill mannered brat and unfinished sentences.

“How do you suppose to possess me, Potter? Am I supposed to want to be a willing participant of such an invasion?” Good 'ole snarky Snape, it was nice talking to someone besides Tom for a change.

“You’d be a willing participant of any sort of my mothers invasion” He paused horrified, realizing he had just made a sex joke about his mom and Snape, he nearly gagged. Though it did make him feel better that Snape looked just as horrified as he did. “Just let me in for Merlin’s sake!”

Without any further ado Harry rushed head first, as he usually did, into Snapes body, the man resisted for several moments before he relented. Snapes occlumency was in his control and he can now view every memory of his Professor, if he had been his father he would have went into the embarrassing ones that seemed to be barred off even from Snape himself but he wasn’t his father, he would look at only the memories concerning Voldemort and Dumbledore.

There was so much to go through, that Harry hadn’t any idea where to start, well, where to start better than at the beginning?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I put a Final Fantasy reference because yes, it is canon in my head that Harry knew about video games and yes, Final Fantasy was out in 1997.
> 
> Edit: I've been informed that it's unlikely Harry would've known the details of the game but I persist in leaving the reference. 
> 
> Also, please forgive me for my extended absence I was visiting London for a spell and became side tracked in my adventures.
> 
> And question, would you like to to add a summary before each chapter recapping the previous one? Also, I'd like to know what you guys would like to see in the coming chapters.
> 
> Thank you for kudos and comments!


	7. World's Reflection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuff happens. 
> 
> Previous Chapter:  
> Hermione found out the truth about Dumbledores treatment of her Lord and vows to find his horcrux. Harry gets his mothers assistance to sway Snape into revealing his secrets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy and comment your love and opinions, I do love to hear them. I have no beta and Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter nor will I ever. Thank you everyone for your love and support, I love every one of you! It keeps me motivated!
> 
> Also excuse some mistakes, I have yet to go over it once and I do not have a beta so please excuse me.
> 
> Also I know that it's a slow build relationship but please bare with me, it's getting there; Remember Rome wasn't built in a day!

 Tom watched as his ‘soulmate’ faded out of view whilst Death trailed after him. If he were completely honest with himself he still was unsure how the hell he had gotten into this situation. If someone told him that he was going to be destined for a child and said child was to save him from his insanity then he would have to AK them. Not to say that he didn’t agree with Potter, and who was he to doubt Death, even if she happens to look like a child, but he still couldn’t believe that this was happening in this way.

When he was young he always believed that he would end up alone and ruling the world, he didn’t even mind that he wouldn’t have a partner. Don’t mistake though, Tom was not a virgin; he was handsome and he knew how to apply it when necessary, but frivolities like sex never truly appealed to him and he always believed himself to be asexual of some sort. However, with Harry being his soulmate, he wasn’t sure how that would work out when it came to that. Of course he had accepted Harry and now understands what he went through, he could see in the headmasters’ office all the horrors the small child had been objected too and found that they were more alike than he could have ever assumed. They both had a horrible childhood, were manipulated by Albus, and had the weight of the world on their shoulders. Tom and Harry both just wanted to save the one thing they truly care about, though for each of them it’s different things; Tom wanted to save Magic and Harry was manipulated to think he needed to save his loved ones from a mad man. It’s not like Voldemort helped in that case, seemingly trying to kill a child based off a prophecy; is that how far he had fallen, to the point that he acts on a prophecy probably fabricated by Albus himself, had he even tried to determine its validity?

The gaps in his memories were horrendous and he couldn’t make a good decision based off the lack of facts and evidence in his own mind; if he couldn’t find a way to fill the gaps soon he would personally go insane, like he apparently already had.

He arrived at Riddle manor and looked at it with disdain. Some things never change and this place held no good memories for him, besides the one where he killed his father and framed his uncle. Good times. He smirked at the memory and made his way into the foyer, it was still daytime so his counterpart should still be in, he reached out his soul and could feel the presence of his tiny soul inside of Voldemort. It was so shocking to him to feel such a tiny presence of himself in the main body; he recoiled a bit from the undeniable proof of his little humanity. How could he have been so naïve to believe that he could survive on only a sliver of himself? They really should put the warnings before the spells*

He groaned to himself at his own embarrassment and was only thankful that no one could witness his self induced shame.

His counterpart happened to be in the library; hopefully he was researching how to absorb the rest of his horcrux’s however unlikely that was. He grimaced at the snake like features on his once beautiful body and found Nagini curled on his lap. The _thing_ was reading a book that looked to be written in parseltongue, Tom could not associate himself with this non-human that was petting _his_ precious familiar. Last time whilst he was trailing the creature, it hadn’t noticed him but that could be because the tiny soul inside of him wasn’t strong enough to recognize himself as well as Potter. Though now that Mortie revealed to them that they reveal themselves to others, he materialized behind him and Nagini rose her head in confusion at seeing two masters in the same room. She looked at him, looked at Voldemort and repeated the process until Tom gave her an amused smirk and she hissed at her master, :: _Master why are there two of you?::_ At his familiars’ hiss his counterpart whipped around with his wand in hand and hissed nonsensically. Tom gave him a rather unimpressed raise of his eyebrow whilst he crossed his arms over his chest as if to challenge the creature to appear ridiculous by shooting curses at himself.

After the creature cast some spells determining if it was real or a trick of his enemies, he lowered his wand and squint his eyes in suspicion at the obviously more handsome version of himself. Voldemort scowled slightly at this apparition in front of him feeling weary and dreadful for what might be revealed.

“Are you quite finished with your spells?” Tom asked impatiently.

“Who are you?” Voldemort demanded. Tom rolled his eyes at his counterpart and looked him up and down with a scowl on his face.

“It’s not obvious? Truly, how is it that even my intelligence has been lost on you, creature? You are a demented version of myself and I cannot even be proud of it, this future version of myself is, for lack of better words, idiotic. Where is your class? Your style? The cunning works of a Slytherin? You are nothing more than a rash Gryffindor!” Voldemort hissed defensively at the insults and began to throw curses at his soul and Tom was dumbfounded for a moment and could not believe that his counterpart was trying to destroy his own soul. He had become his own worst enemy.

“How _dare_ you! You are not even worth the ground I walk on! You are weak, I removed those parts of my soul for reasons you cannot fathom. I couldn’t have parts inside of myself that held any form of remorse, I refuse to allow myself to become weak like you!” Voldemort had gone insane, and here was the undeniable evidence.

“Listen to reason! You must reabsorb your horcruxs’ or that will be your downfall! How can you be so blind? You have a brain, use it! Have you figured out how to reabsorb them? I came to talk with you about the paths you have taken, but I can see you won’t speak with anyone including yourself.”

“Of course I know how to reabsorb them! I have to feel full remorse for the murders I had committed when making them, but I can say for sure that it will never happen, any feelings of remorse was sealed in Nagini!” Voldemort relented in his spell casting and curse shouting, it seemed like he finally realized it was futile to continue.

“Are you quite finished?” Voldemort seemed to be out of breath and becoming red in the face by the condescending tone he was on the receiving end of. Tom glared at him and hissed, _:: You dared to put your filthy soul inside of Nagini? That could have killed her!::_ He didn’t even care that he was insulting himself in a way, because he was always possessive of what belonged to him, especially his familiar whom showed him nothing but unconditional devotion.

“Get out! I will not be insulted, even if the person who is insulting me is myself! I do not need your input, I know what I am doing!” Tom felt a shift in his soul for a moment, this part of his soul truly believed them to be separate entities.

He schooled his features before he sneered at him, “According to my calculations the soul inside you is only 1/128th part of the whole, that’s 0.078125 percent in case you didn’t know. You yourself are just a shell of who I used to be, and I am ashamed to even associate myself with you.” There was no way that he could reason with such a small part of himself, because it was as though he wasn’t even in there. It was just a clay doll parading around as him and it was revolting. Without another word he disappeared from sight, feeling slightly tired at using his soul magic for so long and passed through the walls of the manor.

“Well that was a colossal waste of my time.” He sat suspended in the air as if he were sitting on his throne, crossed his leg over one knee and put his hand to his chin in thought.

There was no way he could get Harry to ‘pass the tests’ so to speak, if he didn’t even know his own memories. How can Harry and Tom fall in supposed love with each other if Tom didn’t know who he was at present? He had believed he could reason with himself and be able to get some of his memory gaps filled in but that proved to be fruitless. He groaned out in frustration to no one but himself, at this rate they were both doomed to fail.

“Hey sweetums, you seem troubled” Mortie chimed in as she materialized in front of him, he looked at her with a frown, this child represented his fear but he hadn’t realized how much worse he would become on his way to avoid his own demise. Now, he wished that someone would kill his counterpart to rid the world of such a nuisance. His own reality was now worse than anything he could have ever feared. 

“I am, regrettably, very troubled.” He ran his hands through his silky black hair and messed it up from its styled back position. He retained most of his looks from his locket persona, probably due to the fact that it was his older version of himself and he belonged that way, but he truly hoped to Merlin that should he merge with the rest of his Horcrux’s, that he doesn’t end up looking his real age.

Mortie frowned slightly, “Is there anything Mortie can do to help? A frown should never grace your beautiful face, you’ll get wrinkles.” He chuckled under his breath, he knew as well as she that as a spirit form he couldn’t get wrinkles.

“Perhaps,” He thought for a moment, it’s possible that Mortie could assist him; she could control time could she not? Maybe it would be possible for him to view his past after the locket was created; if he could see into the past then he could learn more about his actions until now. He would also be able to know where his other Horcruxs’ were located. “You can, that is, I wish to see into my own past, I have to know what happened to me.”

Mortie smiled, she knew that Tom wasn’t one who usually admitted to his own weakness and she had the honors to witness it. She wanted to help him, truly, but helping him in seeing his memories would be cheating in the game Fate set up for them. However, if he phrased it as an order, than she would have to obey, because essentially, Tom was the Master of Death by default, so technically it wasn’t as though she was going against Fates rules. “Are you asking me?” She hoped he got the hint.

“I’m ordering you.” He smirked as he got her not-so-subtle hints. He didn’t quite understand why he would have to order her to do so but he wasn’t about to look a gift horse in the mouth.

“Technically I can’t take you to the past, it would complicate matters, but what I can do,” She snapped and an orb appeared in her hands, “Is I can show you what you desire to know, on this.” She held up the orb and he could see his reflection distorted on the blue colored glass. “Technically, this isn’t mine, it’s Fates and I’m just borrowing it for a moment, she’ll notice it’s gone right about now, so we must be quick. It’s called the World’s Reflection, where we can view any time period from any dimension, it’s very important and vital to Fate, so I’ll have to return it before she decides to set fire to rain on earth.” She handed him the globe and he felt it warm up in his hands, they nodded to each other and thought of the date they wanted to start with.

He had so many questions about this orb but they would have to wait until after he viewed his past in the eyes of Fate.

\---

Harry viewed Snapes memories at least five times before he was ejected from the mans’ body rather forcefully, if he had his physical body he would have slammed into the bookcase rather violently. Snape seemed to need a moment to compose himself; shaking out his head as if there was water in his ears, and coughing as if he tasted something rather horrid. Harry himself felt rather sick as well from being inside someone elses body, he was glad that possession wasn’t tied to soul magic otherwise he would have just accidentally bonded with a bat.

While Snape was getting control of himself again, Harrys thoughts couldn’t help but go over the memories he had just seen. Snape had joined the Dark Lord because of his love for the dark arts only to find a mad man he would report to on a daily basis, the young snake wanted to prove himself and spied on Albus in a pub about a prophecy and reported it to his Lord. It had taken him a moment but the young version of himself realized that Lily was now in danger and begged for her to be spared, Voldemort agreed but Snape knew Lily would never allow herself to live on, in exchange for her sons life, so he had gone to Albus and betrayed the Dark Lord; this was where his potions professor became just that and vowed himself to Lily’s son. Harry found it awkward to watch the usual stoic man cry and beg for the woman he loved, but he also respected the man so much more because of it. However, things took a dark turn once Dumbledore had decided where he would end up as when he was a baby, Severus fought for Harry to be raised by him but had no actual claim on the child and thus could not force himself upon Harry. Though Harry never saw in the memories that his mothers will had ever been read and that recollection had made Harrys eyes shine crimson with anger, but he calmed himself and reviewed the rest of the memories he had been assaulted with. It looked to be the ultimate goal of his late headmaster to raise Harry to be a pliable weapon that can be melded into the mold of a Savior and raised to be slaughtered like an animal.

Harry felt a surplus of emotion coursing through him, though he primarily felt betrayed and angry. He found that Hermione had attended a lot of the meetings, she had told him in private what happened during these meetings and found that she was telling the truth when she was sworn into a secrecy contract. He was proud of her, she was his best friend, but she had her darker sides that usually stayed hidden to anyone else besides Harry himself. But he loved her none the less. They both completely understood each other, like brother and sister, nearly twins. He found it amusing when she calls him her Lord, it’s funny so he never felt like telling her to stop, that and because he knew she liked it. In the end, Snape was planning on betraying both Voldemort and Dumbledore to make sure Harry came out of it alive and he found that to be very touching; he always assumed the greasy man hated him.

The young man smirked to himself as he remembered that most of the meetings were one on ones with none other than Albus and the potions master; Severus was his most trusted and Harry knew things now that others couldn't possibly know. Albus locked the wills of Lily and James Potter for the ‘greater good’ (Severus never spoke out because he was afraid of what the will of Lilys would say) and it was true that Albus was sending money to the Dursleys but had told Snape that it was so they could provide for the young boy. Harry nearly gagged at the sweet tone of his late headmaster, as if the old goat truly cared any at all. Inside his mind, fires were lighting themselves at the several revelations, all the instances that the old goat could have intervened, but all those dangerous activities had been instigated by his late headmaster. The stone, the chamber, the tournament, everything! The man placed him in danger against Voldemort countless of times just to see if the boy would finally kick the bucket and Dumbledore could be rid of him sooner. He began to seethe and huff, his soul magic flaring out dangerously causing his surroundings to tremble around him. He wanted to scream, he wanted, he wanted... what did he want? Harry glared at nothing in particular and smirked evilly, he wanted Revenge.

He cursed silently under his breath and wished for a moment that Albus was still alive so that he could kill him himself, but then he remembered his lovely ‘family’. Those _muggles_ wouldn’t be missed by anyone; he could always stage it like an accident. Yes, that would be perfect. He was pulled from his plotting when Snape cleared his throat to the air obviously hoping that Harry was still there. This then reminded Harry that in order to get revenge he would need a body, he could always possess another body to do it, and that would give him an alibi, but it would never be truly satisfying if he didn’t do it himself.  He materialized himself to Snape whilst he frowned at his predicament, he had to fall in love with Tom in order for this to work, but he could never fall in love with someone because he was told to, wouldn’t that defeat the purpose of love?

“Now, will you tell me what happened to you? I cannot assist you without any knowledge.” Snape sneered at the young boy whom just invaded his mind and body, he shivered with obvious disgust.

Harry caught the shiver but decided against commenting on it, “Long story short, I have to fall in love with my soulmate.” He was purposefully leaving things out because he was weary on admitting some things to Snape. It was still all very surreal that his soul mate is his mortal enemy and that his world had been thrown on its head, though even upside down it makes more sense now than it did when it was right side up. Makes him wonder what would have happened if he _had_ been raised by Snape, would he have been the approval seeking child that he grew up to be? Or would he have gone down his true path, whatever that may have been. His head was beginning to hurt again; he was just going to go as he had been, just one day at a time.

Snape rose his brow wondering if the brat was going to continue but when he didn’t he scoffed knowing that it wasn’t the whole story, “And what does that have to do with the fact that there is a corporeal version of yourself floating in front of me now? Do you take me for an idiot? Mr. Potter?” Harry snorted because sometimes he did think that Snape was an idiot but he wasn’t about to say that aloud.

“Of course not Professor, but I do have to thank you for ending Albus’ life, even if he has a way to come back if he wishes.” Harry scowled at the hypocrisy of his former headmaster, and Snape looked on with surprise.

“What ever happened to your hero worship of the man? I do believe you called me a traitor, amongst many other things. Not long ago you would dance if Albus wished it.” He scoffed at his professor, not because it wasn’t true but because he was annoyed that it _was_ true. The man he had once revered as a hero, stabbed him in the back… repeatedly… with a dull knife. He couldn’t wait to tell Hermione about it to be honest, she never seemed to really trust the man, and now he knew why.

With a long suffering sigh he rubbed his face and tousled his hair in frustration, “It’s true, I worshiped the ground he walked on, but now I know that was his plan all along. He wanted me to see him as a savior, he needed someone he could manipulate, someone oblivious and gullible that would believe his word to be gospel.” Snape looked confused at the muggle term for a moment before he remembered from his own childhood what that meant and nodded. “However, I know things now, things he never meant to tell me whilst I was alive. I’m not dead professor, I just need to play into Fates game and fall in love with T-my soulmate and lo and behold I’ll be back. It won’t be long now though, we’ve reached an understanding. Surely, it won’t drag on anymore…” Harry bit his lower lip and hoped that it was true. He still had to speak with Voldemort, but what Harry could understand from that part of Tom is that it’s all the negative aspects of Tom that he hadn’t cast away, meaning he would have to give his love to Tom unconditionally and accept even that horrible part of him.

Harry’s eyes flashed red as a memory assaulted him; it was dark and nothing could be seen in the small space he was suddenly inside. He heard sniffs and hiccups to his side and found a small child curled up in the cold. The dark haired child was crying silently in this closet space, that was smaller than his own cupboard, Harry felt a sudden surge of need to comfort the small child. He couldn’t reach out and it was maddening, his heart ached for the boy and his heart stopped when the boy lifted his head from his hands; Tom Riddle. He recoiled slightly at the fact that the one he wanted to coddle was Voldemort himself but found his heart softening at the tear streaks that marred the boys face. His breath caught once he realized the boy could be no older than four and those innocent grey eyes suddenly turned hard and cold, full of hatred and blame. Harry felt his heart ache, because all he could see was a boy just like him, who just wanted love and never got it, who instead of Harry became jaded towards the world.

He gasped as he came back to himself and held his hand desperately to his chest as he caught his breath, as if he had been holding it that entire time. What the hell was that? That was a memory, in his own mind! How the bludgering fuck? Harry only then remembered one of Severus’ memories that he hadn’t quite understood until now. Harry Potter was a living (sort of) Horcrux! He had been so angry at Dumbledore through all the memories that he nearly missed a very vital piece of information.

Though, what did it mean that he was a horcrux? That he had part of Tom’s soul inside of him? How does that work? How was he supposed to get it out, kiss himself? Not bloodly likely. The horcrux must have been through his scar, but did that mean it was part of his soul or it was left back in his body that was currently under stasis? So many questions, and yet little to no answers. He was doomed to suffer a constant headache. It didn’t make any sense to him because he wouldn’t get memories from Riddle if the soul was separate of his now.

Snape gave him an odd look but they were interrupted by a patroni message, it was an otter; Hermione. “Professor, I understand that you were the one responsible for Dumbledores death, however, new revelations have allowed me to accept this. Please come to the Burrow, instructions from there await you.” The otter dissipated at the last word and they both looked at each other in an incredulous way, both for different reasons; Snape believed her act of being a devoted student but Harry knew that something must have happened.

Harry wanted to know but Snape still looked suspicious and wary of going, so he left the Professor to his own devices. He needed to get to the Burrow to find out what Hermione knew; had she found out the truth about what Dumbledore had done to him? She must not have known before because otherwise she would never had allowed the old man to live based off her nearly obsessive devotion to Harry, she was scarier than Bellatrix Lestrange if provoked and while Harry would rather not have that directed towards him; it was amusing to see others cower in fear of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Extra points to the one who figures out the reference I made


	8. Green Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last on Sleeping at Deaths Door (SADD);  
> Tom realizes that speaking with Voldemort is futile and decides to ask Mortie for some help, they use Fates tool to view his past. Meanwhile Harry learns about Snapes past along with what happened with his late headmaster. He learns all the secrets that Hermione knew and learned more than no one else knew. Learning he was a horcrux wasn't something everyone went through when they hit puberty and it was quite the shock and revelation. Memories assaulted him from the Horcrux and then Hermione calls on Snape...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merlin everyone I am so sorry! I had writers block for ages and then I got super busy with everything. Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays, Happy Birthday Tom and Happy New year!
> 
> Enjoy the chapter! 
> 
> Disclaimer; I own nothing... but yet everything (JK) Mrs Rolling owns Harry Potter and all the other characters, I am not making any money off this. 
> 
> Thank you!

Hermione huffed as she made her way into the forest with Fred, Charlie and Percy. They had helped her in retrieving Fawkes, but it took longer than she had hoped and it didn’t help that Pheonix’s where hyper aware of their surroundings. Fred and George had created a cage meant for keeping an animagus from transforming a few years back and found that it could also be used to keep Fawkes from using his flames to travel away from them. They arrived to where she had left Harry a while back, and she lifted the Fidelius charm from the location she had hidden him in. She turned towards the red heads and giggled softly under her breath at the way they all looked; each one had scorch marks on their bodies, and they looked as though they had wrestled through the mud, which isn’t incorrect. She smiled fondly at the goofy grin on Freds face.

“Fred…” She beckoned him closer, once he moved into her space she stood on her toes to remove a leaf stuck in his soft red hair. Hermione lingered for a moment longer than necessary and Fred gave her a curious look whilst in the background Percy’s eyes grew and Charlie smirked knowingly. She cleared her throat and pat herself down because they weren’t the only ones that looked like they were rolling in earth, but she didn’t even try to fix her hair at this point. Mentally, she shrugged because it would only be futile.

The small girl surveyed the scene for a moment, content that everything she had left here had stayed. She had retrieved Helga Hufflepuffs cup days before she had learned the secrets of her late headmaster and she was waiting to destroy it but now she was unsure what to do with it. Her attention shifted to her small purse she had tied around her waist, she summoned the Diadem out of the bottomless charmed purse and it pulsed with dark magic and emotion. Though, it felt like longing and she could not explain how or why but only assume that it’s the part of Tom Riddles soul that Voldemort cast away.

Looking towards the sleeping frame of her best friend, she had transfigured the plants nearby into a table where the vines were curled around the edges of the table in a elegant design that reminded her of the Muggle Fairy Tale; Snow white. Her Lord was still glowing with a cerulean hue but was less bright than when he had gone under the coma in the first place.

She set the diadem meticulously next to the cup careful not to touch what was so saturated in dark magic, but now she was no longer afraid of the pieces of Tom Riddles soul, the only feeling she felt, was pity. Hermione couldn’t even begin to imagine how painful splitting ones soul would be, though she would never attempt the feat, not because she wasn’t capable but for the reason that just like a mirror, the pieces would never fit right once it is broken.

“Hermione, are you going to explain why we had to capture Fawkes or are we going to stand here staring at Harry? As much as I think he has a nice body, I feel rather odd just staring at him when he’s like this.” Percys voice took her from her musings, she frowned slightly and gave him a strange look. She must admit that she had never thought Percy would ever say something like that aloud.

He shrugged at her because her obvious surprise showed on her face, “I’m going to tell you, but I’d rather tell everyone at once instead of having to repeat myself.” She summoned her Patronus and began sending messages to everyone, one by one. It was draining on her core but this needed to be done and quickly; it was ridiculous how much she missed Harry.

“George, I need you to meet Professor Snape at the Burrow. I trust that you’ll be able to bring him to us at the Dark Forest near Hagrids hut, make sure his hands are tied and his wand is taken. I’m not sure where the man stands but I’d rather be safe than sorry. He knew more about Albus than all of us and I’d like to question him. You have my permission to be rough with him should he resist in any way, though I doubt that.” Hermione sent her otter to his magical signature and felt like she could collapse at any moment. The only reason she could stay standing at this point was that Fred had silently moved behind her and is allowing her to lean on him for that support.

The bushy haired girl used a moment to breathe, basking in the sturdy warmth that stood behind her causing her to relax minutely, she may be leaning a bit close but at this point she was too tired to care. With the last message to Snape, she collapsed in Freds arms and waited for everyone to get her message and show up. This was going to change the direction of this war, and hopefully even bring it closer to an end.

-

Harry flew in the direction of the Burrow and knew that Snape wouldn’t take long to apparate there and he had hoped that the man would wait for him to get there so he can know what is going on with Hermione. It took too long for him to get to the Burrow and once he got there he saw George taking Snapes wand from him but his potions professor was not resisting. George looked tired, and as if he had aged ten years and his heart panged in guilt because if he had seen the manipulations of Dumbledore sooner then all this death and the fighting wouldn’t have even started.

“May I ask, where we are going, Mr. Weasely?” Snape drawled but Harry knew that it was more for his benefit to know than it was for Snape and Harry was grateful to him once again.

George sneered and it shocked Harry because he had never seen a sneer that would rival the ferocity of Draco Malfoy, to be honest he was impressed. “Hagrids hut.” Harry didn’t actually know if he could apparate with someone else, while he was in his corporeal form and figured he might as well try. It was the Gryffindor side of himself that was thinking it would turn out just fine, as he reached out and materialized only his hand to touch George gently so not to startle him as they apparated to the hut.

His mind swirled around; he was dizzy and did not land on the ground for gravity was not a factor for him. However, he did spiral around in the air for a moment as he regained his equilibrium. Without another moment to lose he followed George, albeit a bit in a haze, and didn’t notice George was following Luna into the forest.

Finally, he regained his senses and vowed never to do that again, but he also knew that he wouldn’t have been able to follow them if he had just flown from the Burrow all the way to the outskirts of Hogwarts; the time it would have taken would have caused him to lose them.

His eyes comically popped out of his sockets when he saw who had gathered, it was the entire order and boy was he glad to see all of them safe and sound. However, he was more surprised to see Draco there, in the background and his facial features were glamoured but Harry would recognize him anywhere.

“Harry,” He nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt someone speak in his ear and tried to turn around until he felt arms snake around him holding him in place and he stiffened. He could feel the breath on his neck and it should not have been as arousing as he found it. Tom stuffed his head in the crook of his neck and Harry relaxed marginally when he felt his soulmate was shaking.

He brought his hand to ruffle the mans hair and wondered for a moment how he could feel so relaxed in his enemies arms and be genuinely concerned for him, “Tom, what’s wrong?” The man stiffened at the use of his name and even Harry was surprised at the fondness that littered his voice.

“I’m sorry.” Harry felt his heart jump, and could have sworn it had jumped out of his chest at that very moment. Tom Riddle, Voldemort, the man who is always right and never wrong… apologized, to him? They’ve been stuck like this for weeks and have become close friends now but this apology is making his heart do flips he had never thought would be caused by his past archenemy.

“What?” He felt all the air being constricted in his lungs because he somehow forgot how to breathe.

“Mortie, she showed me all of my past. I lost my way, I did things I would simply never do in the pursuit for equality. Harry, please understand all I’ve wanted to do was to free magic from the restraints of this world. I may hate muggles, with a passion, but to kill them as I had was counterproductive. I have caused you pain and grief, I now understand how it is so hard for you to be in this situation. Your enemy… that you hate, that you are being forced to love and understand. It’s impossible.” Toms voice faltered a bit and was encased in remorse.

“I don’t hate you.” He responded immediately and Tom twitched slightly at that and then lifted his head so that his lips were grazing the sensitive skin by his neck and his body betrayed him as it shivered at the contact. It was an unintentional graze but Harry couldn’t help how sensitive his body was and how hard it was to hide his reactions in this corporeal form.

“Oh?” Harry could _feel_ the smirk on his face. All he could do was nod in response because he didn’t trust his voice at the moment. He could admit to himself that he never hated Tom, his ideals made sense to him now but he had hated what he had become. Things were different now with Tom, he felt he could really fall because his main concern was his parents. Once his mom came to speak with Snape, she first gave Harry a piece of her mind as well as her blessings. Everything that had been holding him back and being hesitant to allow himself leeway, had been swept away quite easily by his own mother.

However, he wasn’t quite ready for Tom to know that yet and reached back and flicked the Dark Lord on the tip of his nose. “Is Mr. Riddle getting insecure?” He teased but he turned towards the man who seemed to be reluctant to release him from his hold and with a more serious tone, “I don’t fault you for your actions as long as you intend to make up for them in some way.”

He put his hands on his hips just as he saw his mom do earlier today and had a brief thought that they were more alike than he knew previously, “Now, shush… Wait a minute, how did you know where I was?” Tom folded his arms, pouting, and before Harry could comment or tease him for it, the indignant Dark Lord pointed towards the Horcruxs that lay next to the table by Harry and his body.

“Ah, I see.” He felt a bit put out but he couldn’t understand why, it’s not like he expected Tom to find him through some sort of bond they might have or something. Tom seemed to notice his sullen expression and smirked at his soulmate with a smug cock of his head.

Only then did he notice that Tom had short hair when before, he retained his Locket form, “why do you look different?” Harry found himself saying when he should have been paying attention to the growing crowd and their restlessness at seeing Snape arrive.

Tom raised his brow at the question as if to challenge him to say he looks anything other than perfect and Harry gave him an exasperated sigh, “I didn’t think it was possible for anyone to be vainer than Draco Malfoy but here you are, my soulmate, proving me wrong.” He ended his sentence with a look of expectancy and waited.

Tom finally took the hint, “It’s actually a long story, and didn’t you want to see what is happening here?”

Harry threw his hands in the air and mumbled to himself, “What happened to the cute insecure Tom? Merlin, what did I do to deserve this?” Tom only responded with a small smile of triumph.

-

Hermione smiled at the turn out, she was a bit out of it still but it was worth it because everyone showed up. All of the order, only the ones she knows she can influence with this information. There are some who have the Light philosophy so ingrained in their systems that there would be no chance for their minds to change.

Across the crowd she spotted; Ginny, Luna, Ron, Arthur, McGonagall, Molly, George, Tonks, Remus, Neville, Seamus, Dean, Bill, and Draco. She was glad he came, they had been friends near the end but the sides they have both been on could not allow the two to continue their friendship. She trusted him, but she knew the others did not and thus told him to use a glamour. He went with dark red hair, his eyes changed to an icy blue, the skin tone was darkened and unless someone knew his features they wouldn’t recognize him at all. If she was honest for a moment she could say he looked very attractive like that but she had other things on her mind so it was a passing thought.

“Hermione, what are we doing here? It’s dangerous for us to be all gathered here.” Ginny’s voice shook slightly proving how young she truly was and it gave Hermione pause for a moment. Everyone looked beaten, ready to put an end to this drawn out war, but many still had a sparkle in their eyes hoping to hear some good news for once. Though, she would not say that her next words will bring them the hope that they are looking for.

Resigned and encouraged by the pat on her shoulder from Fred on her right side, she stood to her full short height. “We don’t have to worry about Voldemort right now, now that Harry is in a coma his attentions have shifted elsewhere. Since The-Boy-who-Lived is now seemingly out of the way, he isn’t after the Order as he had been. However, what I have to say, is not what you’re hoping to hear. I, Hermione Jean Granger, vow that what I am about to say is nothing but the truth from what I witnessed with my own eyes and ears, so mote it be.” Her magic snapped around the vow she made and everyone gasped, it was much more serious to them now because she had felt it necessary to bind her own life to the truth she was about to reveal to them. Their transfigurations Professor openly gaped, vows were dangerous and it wasn’t wise to ever use one in any situation other than life or death. If anyone hadn’t been concerned by the meeting, they were now.

“Now that I have everyones’ undivided attention, I am going to tell you a story, any questions or comments keep them to yourselves until I am finished. It’s a story about a boy, to be specific, the boy who lived. Many of us dreamed to meet him when we learned of his existence, dreamed of becoming his wife, his friend or even dreaming of being him. Parents told their kids bedtime stories of how he defeated the most powerful dark wizard of all time. A lot of us even envied him, were jealous of the life we were perceived he would have had, to be loved by everyone around him and thus we turned a blind eye to the truth staring us in the face when Harry Potter came to Hogwarts. A skinny, frail boy that shied away from touch and was weary of the adults around him. I learned that Albus Dumbledore, had taken the boy from his rightful place amongst wizards, and placed him with _muggles”_ The sneer and disgust clear on her face shocked a few people but she continued.

“Not just any muggles, the _foulest_ kind, the ones who condemned wizards and witches of their right to even live. Dumbledore claimed it was for the greater good, that he should live with blood and he would be safe there. But who was to protect him from the dangers that lurked inside of that house? Not only did Harry grow up abused by the only family he had left but Dumbledore paid them to do so, and from what I learned, he used Harry’s trust fund to do it.

I went to Hogwarts two days ago in search of a Horcrux that I believed to be inside the castle, I felt a magnetic pull in my core to go into the headmasters office, and I found Harry speaking with Dumbledore in the Hall of Headmasters. He was speaking with our late headmaster about this, and he believed Harry to be dead and congratulated him on his triumph and then proceeded to tell him how he had planned for Harry to die since the very beginning. Above Harry memories began to play out, I will not repeat the horrors I had seen that day, but I learned that Harry, our beloved Harry has been hurt by too many people. All he has ever done was rush to our aid if we need help, yet we didn’t open our eyes long enough to see his struggles. Every summer he would refuse to return to his Uncles and we always assumed it was because he just didn’t like them very much.” She paused to take a breath and she scanned the crowd for a moment and found the dawning of realization on all of their faces; it pleased her. She knew it was not her place to tell everyone Harry’s story but it was time to stop this ridiculous war and get their Harry back.

Meanwhile, Harry was hiding his face in his hands in embarrassment at his past being revealed to all those he holds dear. He didn’t even know that Hermione was there witnessing that scene with Dumbledore. He was beginning to dread what she was going to say next but he knew it was necessary. Harry was not dumb, he knew what she was trying to do and what she was leading up to.

“Everyone, please understand that I’m telling you this because we need to support Harry in whatever he chooses to do. In whatever path he chooses to take, with Dumbledore gone, you could say he is our Lord, as he would be replacing Dumbledore for many wizards and witches in our time whom claimed Dumbledore as the Lord of the light. Though, with Harry we know he is genuine in his love and care for us, he puts our needs above his own. I’d even bet that the only reason he wants to return to his body is so that we aren’t alone in this battle.” Harry turned a bright shade of red and sputtered to himself while Tom poked him and teased him because it was true.

“You sure you aren’t a Hufflepuff?” He shoved Tom.

“There’s nothing wrong with being a Hufflepuff.” He mumbled as he remembered Cedric and Mr. Scamander, both of them didn’t fit the mold of the stereotypical Hufflepuff.

“I know who Harry’s soul mate is,” everyone paused before they began to roar for her to elaborate, she gave them a cold glare that could freeze even lava. Harry noticed how tired she looked and realized she is easily irritated when she’s magically drained, they were in for a rude awakening about Hermiones personality. “If everyone could keep their mouths shut and tongues to themselves longer than a few seconds, I’d be able to tell you without harping like banshees. Please desist before I have half the mind to invite Voldemort himself.” Her menacing tone quieted everyone, “Good, now, speaking of Voldemort, Harry’s soulmate is Tom Riddle.”

Only a few people sucked in their breaths at this revelation but a few people were too slow to connect the dots. She took a few calming breaths to stop her from hexing anyone due to her increase in impatience because she is a bit tired and cannot handle idiots at the moment. She repeated her mantra, “It’s not their faults…” a few times and seemed to get a handle on her emotions. “Tom Riddle is who Voldemort used to be, before he tore his own soul apart. The man we see today is the madness created of living on only a part of your soul.”

Now every one turned their attention to the table that held their friend and many looked with longing mixed with guilt and some even had looks of pity. Harry moved closer to his body and the Horcruxes reacted immediately which caused the crowd to become startled. They vanished from their view and landed in his corporeal hands. Everyone besides Hermione looked outraged and confused. He figured it would make more sense to reveal himself to them so as not to cause a riot.

First however, he wanted to release the Tom’s from confinement in the horcruxes as they were practically purring in his hands and it was frankly weirding him the fuck out. Tom approached him closer as well as Harry placed his lips softly on the cup and missed the twitch in Toms hand. The cup glowed and began to morph into the form of his soulmate, but the figure was smaller. The light withdrew and Harry openly gaped at the small child in front of him.

It wasn’t like with the other Horcruxes because he immediately understood which emotion Voldemort cast out with this one. It was befitting for the vessel he had chosen being the Hufflepuff cup, but he had cast away his fears with this one. He could tell how the childs eyes darted back and forth, how the small frame shuddered and shook. His heart clenched at the water beginning to form in the corners of his soulmates eyes. It was the most painful thing for him to see.

He felt time stand still, this time and nodded thanks to Mortie as she smiled at him encouraging him with a thumbs up.

Harry knelt down at the small frame and pushed his hair back, “Hello Tom, do you know who I am?” The boy shook his head but Harry didn’t miss the flinch at the physical contact. He shushed the boy to calm him and caressed his face that the boy immediately leaned into, seeking the comfort Harry offered.

“Are you here to kill me?” Cup Tom had a soft voice, innocent and frightfully hopeful for the question he asked.

Harry frowned and felt his own tears threatening to make an appearance, but he cleared his throat. “No, no Tom, I’m here because I am your friend. Will you trust me Tom? Can I hug you?” This version of Tom seemed to be struggling with himself and looked like he wanted to push Harry away.

“I don’t have friends…” Tom struggled with his voice and looked fearfully at Harry, “Who are you, really?” skeptical Tom, as always and Harry wasn’t frustrated with Tom at all, he expected this much and laughed softly under his breath.

“Truthfully? I’m your soulmate. Would you like that Tom? Would you like me to be your soulmate? Would you like me to belong only to you?” He would never say this to adult Tom but seeing the fear in the childs eyes is making him say things to appease him and make him feel better. Harry especially loved the way his eyes glowed with hope at the prospect of Harry belonging to him. He nodded vigorously and Harry threw his arms around the small boy and smiled victoriously.

He didn’t miss how Tom in the background was smiling fondly at him completely unguarded. He lifted the small boy so that he was cradled over his shoulder and small Tom pulled his head away for a moment, tears slipping from his eyes and streaking down his face as if he heard something he feared he would never hear. Harry then understood that Tom was most afraid that he would be alone, and now no matter what Tom says about being fine with it, he’ll know how much of a bluff that is.

A kiss to his forehead brought him back and his eyes shot up as the small boy and his forehead shown for a moment and he couldn’t see how the other Tom merged with the small boy until the light faded and the small lips were replaced with larger ones.

Harry sighed in contentment and nearly leaned into the body that was now surrounding him. Instead, he looked up at the man holding him tight, his dark brown eyes were glistening, and his facial features displayed warmth and fondness. Harry felt at peace, more than he ever did, but he also felt like something was missing. He then realized that Toms lips were dangerously close and he was tempted, so very, very tempted but was struck by the sudden look of confusion on Tom’s face.

He pulled back just a little, “What?”

“Your eyes are green.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still debating on who is going to end with Hermione, I do like Fred and Hermione, I think that would be just adorable but I also love Draco and Hermione. So it will be a surprise for all of us! 
> 
> Totally off topic but I thought y'all should know I just bought an Xbox for the first time and I'm super excited to start gaming!


	9. Meeting Our Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on SADD:  
> Hermione was accompanied by a few Weaselys to capture Fawkes and invited everyone through her patronus to meet them at the place she had hidden Harry. Snape had been invited to the burrow and met with George; Harry followed them to the location. Tom was also there and apologized to Harry, but Harry had already forgiven him. Hermione starts the meeting with a magical oath and tells everyone the truth she had encountered with their late headmaster. She revealed to them that Tom Riddle is his soulmate. Harry had activated the Cup Horcrux, causing it to vanish which put people in an uproar, Mortie paused time for him as he spoke with Tom as a child. Harry reaches further understanding and respect for his soulmate and the Horcrux merges with Tom. Tom then notices that Harrys eyes are no longer red...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for your patience! As you may have noticed I try to update at least once a month. And I wrote this chapter for a birthday present for my cousin; Happy Birthday!
> 
> I do hope you enjoy this chapter!
> 
> Disclaimer; I do not own Harry Potter, nor the characters in it.

“What? My eyes have always been green.” Tom raised an eyebrow at him and seemed to be waiting for Harry to connect the dots in his brain. Though he wasn’t quite sure why his eyes being green meant anything… Something in him felt off though, he scrunched his face in thought, still being held by Tom as if it was the most normal thing in the world; however, he was more concerned at the empty feeling in his chest. He felt his magical core poke and prod at the empty space inside of him and shivered at the wrongness.

“I feel an emptiness, why?” Harry felt like he was forgetting something very important at this moment, but with everything going on he didn’t fault himself for it. Mortie and Tom shared a look as the older gentleman released Harry from his grip, but Harry caught himself trying to follow Tom and it hit him like a brick. He sighed loudly and looked up to the sky as if it were to blame, “Sometimes I question my own intelligence.” The Horcrux had been reflected in his eyes, it was tethered to his own soul, not his body! Of bloody course, he had been literally tied to Voldemort the night he tried to kill him, how ironic.

“How did it release to you then? Nothing different happened. I recall you kissing my forehead once before. So it couldn’t be that, right?” Mortie rolled her eyes, did she have to explain everything?

“You know what’s different Harry, and if you don’t then I underestimated your stupidity.” She raised an eyebrow suggestively and looked at Tom with a knowing look before looking back at a glaring Harry. She smirked and began with a singsong mocking voice, “Tom and Harry sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G.”

She laughed loudly as Harry turned a bright scarlet and began tripping over his words to tell her to be quiet. He began to chase her around the frozen bodies of his friends as she continued singing that mocking elementary school song.

Tom also understood the reference and had a small smile while watching them, and he realized he had never felt so happy before. It’s like his faults that he had cast out had one thing in common, they were all hopelessly infatuated with the boy prophesied to end him. Or perhaps the prophecy hadn’t meant death to his physical being but rather death to his indifference. To change the way he views himself, to fulfill himself by accepting all what he believed to be flaws of himself. He had cast away these parts of himself because he believed them to be weak but for some reason Harry seems to have accepted the parts of his soul that he never had.

However, there was still a part of himself that Harry may still refuse to accept. Voldemort is part of him and that is something that will not change. Harry noticed the solemn look on Toms face and pulled him from his musings by approaching him, if Tom was honest with himself he’d admit that he was afraid that Harry would not accept all of him. Should he show this weakness to Harry? Tell him the truth of his fears? He sighed softly to himself, how could things work out if he wasn’t completely honest with him. If Tom was anything, he was not a liar, and he didn’t believe twisting the truth was an outright lie.

“Remember Harry, I am not a good guy. All these traits of myself there is still another,” He put the diadem on Harrys head and briefly noticed how relieved Harry was to have a part of Tom so close to him again, “Voldemort is part of me; I am a proud man, lives are disposable to me, we do not share the same ideals, muggles are revolting, mud-muggleborns are a danger to our way of living, Harry you must know before anything else, I will not give up these ideals for the future of the wizarding world. Muggles and wizards are not meant to live in the same world and I do not intend on allowing our community to die because of the fear of muggles. I refuse to bend over for a weaker and unintelligent species that would serve no purpose better than livestock.” Tom finished passionately with his monologue and was mortified to find himself afraid to look in his soulmates eyes. Though when he did he was surprised by the sparkle it had.

The small fond smile on Harrys face made Tom’s heart do a jump, and for a moment thought he was sick because it has never done that before. Then he felt it ache as Harry caressed his face gently, and he leaned slightly into the contact. “Tom, I know exactly what you’re capable of.” He paused and removed his hand, “Don’t try to turn me off now, it won’t work. I’m quite done with fighting Fate, it’s a battle I know I’ll lose.”

“I’m glad to hear it.” A soft ominous voce whistled in the air as if it were the wind itself. A beautiful figure approached them, materializing into the air as the particles flew to her gently shaping what looked to be a Goddess. A direct opposite of Death; with soft white hair that had an opal sheen. Her lean figure was graced with a low cut white dress that fit more like a robe as it flowed seemingly made of a thin sheet of snow. Although, it was warmth that she radiated, and her skin was dark, making the white stand out in beautiful contrast. Her eyes filled with a sky blue, only to change to a midnight universe purple, to a grass green and constantly transitioning to another and another. It was mesmerizing to watch and she smiled softly at the two who gaped openly at her.

Mortie snapped them out of it as she bowed in front of her with a small, “Milady” and Tom followed suit. Though, Harry was still dumbstruck, all he could do was stare, having not expecting this recent development. No words were being spoken but he understood that this being, was Fate herself. He wasn’t trying to be rude but he had questions for her.

“Fate?” She nodded, “Uh, it’s an honor.” He bowed slightly to show respect but Tom rose and under his breath muttered about how undignified his manner of speech was to a Goddess.

“I am known as many different things; Fate, Magic, the light, Truth, and many others.” He had to admit her voice was a relief to hear, as if it lifted every weight off his soul and he could relax in her presence.

“So, why do you uhm..” He had been wondering for a while why she hates him so much and wants to be given an answer but isn’t quite sure how to ask this, and Fate seemed to understand.

“No Harry, I do not hate you dear. Why would I? I created you. It is in fact the opposite, both of you are my favourites.”

“Then why did-“ He turned to glare at Mortie who ran behind Fate and snickered. He was going to get her for this.

“May I inquire as to the reason you have graced us with your presence?” Tom, ever the gentleman.

“Must I need a reason?” she looked at them intensely before she chuckled, “I suppose I do have a reason. I understand Thomas that you’ve borrowed something of mine to look into your past, do not look so worried, I am not cross but I would have liked to have been asked.” Her tone was forgiving but her eyes were a stern molten red giving way that she is more cross than she states.

Tom does not react outwardly and Harry mentally applauds him for his calm and collected demeanor, whereas he himself couldn’t keep the terrified expression off his face.

Mortie was holding her arm from behind and looked up at fate with an expression that could be interpreted as fond. This was odd to see on Mortie because she usually had a smirk or childish look on her face, but she actually looked wise and this was odd to Harry so he stopped looking at her. Except Fate had the same look on her face, Tom seemed to have an expression of understanding and Harry felt lost.

“I see, Milady, that you have need of Mortie. I bid you adieu.” Tom bowed and Harry, still lost, followed suit. They both vanished in a instant similar to apparating, and as they left time began to flow as normal.

Everyone was in an uproar but Harry wanted to question Tom first about what happened that he hadn’t quite understood. Though, he knew that if he were to make Hermione deal with the uproar then his welcome back won’t be a pleasant one.

\----

“What happened?” Ginny squealed at the items that were once there vanished in thin air. Most people weren’t aware of the Horcruxes that Hermione, Ron and Harry were in search for, but she knew about them because of the Diary that she was in possession of in her first year. 

“It must have been Snape! He’s a Death eater! Hermione, what were you thinking?” Ron yelled over the bolstering crowd.

Hermione’s hand which held her wand twitched with the urge to use it against her accusatory friend to teach him to not speak out of turn but she took a calming breath. She looked away and spotted Malfoy in the crowd looking nervous and terrified, and she hoped they wouldn’t notice him, because they would automatically blame him. His introduction as her friend would not be amicably received.

She looked towards the direction of the horcruxes and glared; hoping that Harry was nearby to prove her theory. She believed that they would react if he were in the vicinity due to the fact they are fragments of his soulmates soul. Hopefully, that was the reason rather than the latter of being betrayed by Snape.

If Harry is the reason for the disappearance and doesn’t _make_ an appearance to the crowd causing her to have to deal with the fallout, will not be appreciated.

Her grip tightened as the crowd began to get louder; she was too tired to try to calm them down at this point being magically exhausted as she was. So, Hermione decided to place a silencing charm over the group as she leaned heavily against Fred. “Will you please desist, I have a headache and we can handle this without all the yelling.” The crowd was split between being confused at being silenced and annoyed but they were quiet and many lifted the spell from each other as they calmed down.

“Hermione is right, there is no need for worry.” Harry’s voice carried through as if it echoed in everyone’s ears. He appeared to them and gave them a goofy grin on his face.

Everyone looked as though they had seen a ghost and comically looked between his body and the one that _floated_ next to Hermione. He waved at them, waiting for it to sink it and everyone at once had this look of relief, with goofy grins on their faces and glistening eyes they exclaimed their happiness to him.

The voices were all mingled together and it was hard to tell what was being said but he got the general idea that they were all very happy to see him. Even Draco in the corner was relieved to see him, and Harry felt hope that he was going to return very soon.

Tom wasn’t yet visible at his side, and refused to admit that he was uneasy to do so, but Harry knew. He was more intimately familiar with Toms emotions and facial expressions now that he knew better.

The crowd calmed and seemed expectant for Harry to answer their questions that they had just asked him, but he hadn’t been able to make out what they each were saying and his expression on his face gave that away.

Tom chuckled at him, “They were asking if it’s true what Hermione said, about me that is. Of course, I do wonder of your friends intelligence when Granger made it quite clear with her oath that she spoke nothing but the truth.” Harry glared at him playfully and flicked his nose in retaliation. “Hey!” Tom rubbed at his nose looking mock offended.

Harry only rolled his eyes, “You’re fine.” It wasn’t even that hard, but he couldn’t help feeling an exasperated fondness for the idiot dark lord.

“Who are you talking to Harry?” Ron chimed in and Harry didn’t hesitate to answer.

“My soulmate,” He tugged on Tom’s robe as a hint to reveal himself and tried to give him a reassuring expression. The older male rolled his eyes at the gesture and pulled on a cold mask that Harry hadn’t seen in a while, but he understood how private Tom is about his true self and he felt proud to be the one to see and experience all of Tom. “Everyone, meet Tom Riddle.”

Tom materialized to everyone in view and everyone gasped at the confirmation of Hermione’s earlier speech about it. He remained eerily silent as his eyes swept over the crowd, he recognized many of them now because he had viewed his past and the Horcruxes memories had washed over him. He scowled at a few order members and felt a jab in his ribs from Harry, it was unnoticeable to the crowd since they were standing so close. Though he appreciated the discretion and his heart throbbed with affection. That was definitely a feeling he was going to have to get used to.

They were all silent but Ginny broke the silence, “Harry, how could you? He was the one who hurt you! He hurt many of us, how could he be your soulmate? Why would you accept this? Have you forgiven him for all the evils that he has committed? Do you not remember-“

Before Harry could stop her from making more of these painful accusations, Hermione had walked through the crowd silently, approached Ginny quickly and slapped her across the face. The sound reverberated in the silence that followed, and Ginny fell to the ground as though she was stunned, before she hit the ground Hermione grabbed her by her robes and pulled her to eye level. “How _dare_ you?” She hissed dangerously under her voice. “Do not speak to My Lord in such a manner again. You have no right to question Harry and his decisions. He is far above you in many ways my dear Ginny, I do love you as a sister, but speak to him like that again and I will not show you the mercy that I have just now demonstrated.”

A pin drop could be heard at this point as Hermione dropped the dumbstruck Ginny to the ground, everyone seemed afraid of Hermione now, but they all were not surprised at her outburst. They all knew of her devotion to Harry, that she is a powerful witch as well as a genius and as they say ‘genius and insanity are one in the same’ it was only a matter of time before her devoted student act crumbled before their eyes.

“Everyone cannot be as feeble as Ginny, and I do hope that I will not have to repeat myself a second time. I had gathered you here today to support Harry in his decisions, not to _question_ him about them. If anyone has any problems with that please step forward… No one? Good, I’d rather not have to tamper with the memories of those that I love.” Hermione walked back to her position next to Harry.

 _::I like her::_ Tom hissed under his breath in Harrys ear. Harry felt his arousal spark as he heard his intendeds’ sultry voice whisper in the ancient language. Well, he found a new kink, bad timing, very bad timing.

 _::She’s a muggleborn you know?::_ Harry teased whilst Tom scowled.

“Thank you Hermione, a bit excessive, but thank you.” He smiled addressing his best friend and now apparent to everyone else, loyal follower. “I know you guys, well, know about me now. I didn’t mean to keep it from you, I just, I guess I didn’t think it was important. But now you know, and I suppose I can give you an explanation.” He looked at Tom who gave him an encouraging nod of his head and linked his fingers discreetly in his own. Harry wasn’t even going to try to keep the silly grin off his face and everyone else seemed to notice the exchange.

“It’s quite a long story, so I’ll give you the short version.” He felt his words constrict in his throat, he knew what he wanted to tell them, but it wasn’t something he’d usually admit out loud. He is a private person by nature and having his friends know everything about him now felt a bit disconcerting. But he started and now he has to suck it up and say it, “At first, trust me, I thought it was hopeless. Death came to me and told me the conditions of Fates game. I was ready to give up before I even started!” People chuckled softly in the crowd and he continued. “I could see everything going on, and well, actually now that I think about it, I could have served as a spy… that hadn’t even crossed my mind at the time. Huh…. Sorry, got off track there. Voldemort doesn’t have his entire soul, it’s in separate pieces, to simplify it. I had to,” He looked hesitantly at Tom who gave him a small questioning look, “In order to get back in my body, I had to complete Tom…” Harry gasped as he had an epiphany moment, and looked with unguarded affection at his soulmate, “… Only to find that Tom completes me.”

His admission was met with collective _awhs_ and he felt sappy, but it was the truth. His once enemy had become someone he couldn’t imagine living without. That could possibly be the power of a soulmate, they are meant to be together no matter the circumstances, and they are not meant to fight against fate. It’s a force that no one could possibly understand and at this moment Harry didn’t exactly care. There is no rhyme or reason to a hearts desire.

Tom was shocked to the core; he forgot how to breathe and was only staring at Harry with a blank expression. It was beginning to scare Harry, to be honest. He began to blink quickly as he regained his senses, the confession seeping into his heart making him aware of his own mortality. Of how human he feels at this moment, which, is the first time he has ever _felt_ human. Of course, he _knew_ he was human but he had never once felt that way. Everyone treated him as though he was nothing _but_ human, and that could be part of the reason he became what he did.

He looked at Harry with the fondness he had become so familiar with around his soulmate. His eyes were a beautiful green that sparkled with an emotion he’d never imagined would ever be directed towards him. He felt all kinds of emotions welling up inside of him, and the world was drowned out with only Harry and himself remaining. He’s unsure of what is expected of him in this situation, but he cannot help his eyes falling to the succulent pair of lips and lingering for a moment longer than socially acceptable. His welled up emotion quickly flared into desire as he felt Harry’s proximity lean closer to him, as if drawn by a magical force. Their lips touch hesitantly but the gasp that was elicited from Harry spurred him to growl possessively as he pulled them deeper into the kiss. He felt the soft chuckle vibrate in Harrys chest as he arched into Tom fully accepting the kiss. Both of them had forgotten that they were on display to the group they had been speaking to.

Tom rested his hand on the back of his intendeds’ head grasping at the messy black locks, and was pleased with the arms that wrapped around him grasping his robe desperately. Harry moaned softly as Tom nipped as his bottom lip, he felt accomplished at being the cause of those lovely sounds.

Reluctantly, they drew back for air and Harry was flushed in the face looking thoroughly snogged and Tom still looked as posh and perfect as he usually does, but with a soft human look on his face. Harry chuckled nervously as he looked back at the crowd but was not at all sorry for his exhibition with his soulmate. He could tell Tom felt the same way with the smirk that was gracing his features.

As Harry was about to let go of Tom, a light flashed between them, the diadem was gone in a flash, but then a light surrounded Tom; Harry was expecting to see him change in appearance again instead he was met with empty space. Tom had vanished from not only their sight, but also his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love cliff hangers... 
> 
> Please comment and let me know what you think! It's encouraging! And thank you everyone who has left Kudos and comments already I love you guys so much!


	10. The Mage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on SADD: The Horcrux in Harry disappeared and Tom was having doubts that Harry would truly accept him for all that he is. Harry is done with fighting Fate and she was glad to hear it. She took Mortie from them in a very cryptic manner. Harry was confused but Tom understood they were an item. Harry introduced Tom to the Order and all but Ginny seemed alright with it. After accusing Harry of betraying them Hermione slapped her and threatened the group with wiping their memories should they have problems with Harry and his soulmate. Harry realized how much Tom truly means to him and finally shared a kiss, only for Tom to disappear from their sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer! Bam, it's there.
> 
> Thank you everyone for your everlasting patience. I hope you like this one! Enjoy

Pain. Excruciating pain. That was all he knew for ages, it was not an unfamiliar sensation, and in times he welcomed it. This kind of searing pain was more immense than he had ever felt, tearing his soul apart only hurt a fraction of this. He knew that his soul was becoming one again, he knew that his horcruxes had failed to keep his soul immortal, but he could not remember why.

There was blackness all around him, he could not feel or see anything but the hand in front of his face. He only knew it was his hand because of the way he moved it for he felt nothing in this black space. The pain had subsided to nothingness, and although his soul was complete; he felt empty. Like a clay doll void of emotion, void of experience or memories.

The abyss around him was comforting; darkness had been his only friend. What was his name again? He began to come back to himself, he could feel the answers to his questions in his surroundings. Tom, his name was Tom. Or was it Voldemort? He turned around, suddenly feeling eyes on him; the first feeling he had felt since the pain had been subdued.

He was met with crimson red eyes staring into his own, a creature with skin as pale as the moon, a sickly thin skeletal creature that held no softness in it’s features. “W-ho?” His throat croaked unable to produce his normal voice, but he was unable to remember how his voice used to sound. He was not afraid of this creature of fear, but he did feel familiar with it. Was this who Voldemort was?

Tom reached his hand out to touch the offending creature across him but it’s snarl reverberated throughout the darkness. The next thing he felt was overwhelming anger, frustration for his memory lapse, and disgust for the creature that dare to offend him in any way.

Memories of being trapped in darkness unable to see anything or hear anyone for years began to assault his senses causing him to snarl in return. As a Horcrux, time is not a concept, there is no way for one to keep time whilst in a book, or a locket. A torture that he hadn’t anticipated, feeling trapped in an abyss of nothing for what felt like an eternity.

Automatically, he knew that this offending creature was him, the last part of himself that had cast away all the parts of himself he deemed unimportant or weak. It was understandable at the time, and his soul was in harmony over the idea; it in fact sang at the prospect of immortality. The time spent in the items had matured his soul and changed it to no longer match the soul that remained walking the earth. Now it seems he was toe to toe with the monster inside of him, he was at a cross point, does he wish to accept this part of himself or to cast it out as it did to him?

It would only seem fair… But this was a part of him, and spending an eternity as separate entities makes one realize, quite begrudgingly, that to accept every part of ones self takes more strength than it takes to cast it away. He sighed heavily knowing that at first he had taken the easy way out, but things were different now, his soul abhorred the thought of being torn apart again, so even if he wanted to cast this part of him away, he could not.

Tom glared at the creature, trying and failing at finding any benefit in accepting this part of himself. He could hardly see any positives happening, and it was not easy to accept oneself when he was well aware it would set him back. There was no need for ceremony, the creature held out its offending hand to Tom, as if it knew his thoughts and also didn’t wish to be cast out. A sudden jolt of pity coursed through him only to be squashed by disgust at feeling pity for himself. Seeing the white flag being raised, he took the hand in his own. Another searing pain coursed through him at the contact; he howled in pain as his entire abyss was surrounded by a blinding light.

\---

He awoke with the feel of soft lips against his own, he responded eagerly against the lips, the moan he heard above him spurred him on in a way he had never felt before. Quite suddenly he became very aware that he had no idea who he was kissing, yet it felt so familiar. He opened his eyes as he pulled away abruptly only to be met with stunning emerald eyes that bled relief.

Tom stared for a long moment, unable to comprehend who this beautiful boy was whom kissed him in his slumber. His brain was catching up with him and he began to notice the details of the face before him, well, really below him because he had in his sleep hazed mind pushed the boy to the bed. There were dark circles around his eyes, they looked sunken but were bright with unshed tears. His heart ached at the sight and he couldn’t place as to the reason seeing this boy distraught or upset would hurt him so.

There were gashes of blood adorning his body and scorch marks as if he had been in a fight. There was a scuffle in the room and only then did he notice that they had an audience, they were all holding their breath, waiting to see what would happen. Then the pin dropped, he noticed that the bed was ripped as well, the surrounding room had been destroyed and he was holding down the boy by his neck. His hand was poised to strike and he froze mentally.

Slowly he removed his hand from the boys neck and there was a collective sound of sighs of relief. He looked at his offending hand, the claws there began to recede, and his sickly body he was in began to morph in front of their and his eyes. He didn’t so much as see but felt as hair sprouted and grew quickly and his nose protruded from his skull as it wasn’t there moments before. The change was uncomfortable but not painful, it felt a bit like he swallowed a vile of polyjuice potion.

He withdrew himself further from the boy, still very confused and unsure, two emotions he truly detests feeling. Then the boy spoke, a strangled sound as if his voice was raw from screaming and Tom flinched as if he had been struck. “T-om”, memories began to flood him and he shouted in pain as he clutched his head between his hands. His skull felt as if it were being split into two, it felt like it was never going to end, he could vaguely hear someone yelling his name. _Harry_.

One name held such importance to his soul, but as the memories began to pour in, he remembered the importance. His soulmate, his other half. The pain was residing but it was still there, it only completed faded when Harry placed his hands gently upon on his own. Tom opened his eyes unaware that he had even closed them and found open concern and such affection it ached.

“What-“ He was about to ask what happened when those memories also assaulted him.

\---

Voldemort had been in his study preparing for his last raid. The raid to end them all, where all wizards will submit to his cause and bow to him when they find their savior was no longer available to them. He had found the curse the boy was under and it was soul mate related. He merely scoffed at the idea of something so utterly ridiculous.

He was about to leave his manor and issue the orders when he felt a sudden intense pain, similar to the tearing of his soul, a pain he would always recognize, but this was far more intense than the pain he felt when severing his soul into the horcruxes. He understood immediately that it was his soul knitting itself together, those nitwits of the light must have found a way to release his soul to make him mortal to destroy him. He hissed incoherently as Nagini tried to console her master in his fit of pain.

Being blinded by the pain he hissed out to her to get out and away from him, she was his familiar and he did not want to hurt her, no matter how much of a monster he had become. His eyes turned a pale white, no pupils as his main soul tried to fight against his other parts. If this was how they were to kill him, then he would not go without a fight.

He was unaware of how much time had passed whilst he was in this state but he heard shouts and spell blasts rumbling through his manner. His door slammed open and he turned towards his offender to find Harry Potter, steeled in the face ready to face him, he smirked to himself, ready to finally rid the world of Harry Potter.

Still in unbearable pain he hissed out nearly close to parseltongue, “Harry Potter, found your soulmate then have you? How… ironic… for you only to find them… and then to die!” He lunged out towards Potter disregarding his wand, tired of how many times it had failed to kill the damned boy. Potter seemed surprised at the sudden lunge but his quidditch reflexes did him justice as he barreled out of the way.

There was a pitying look on his face and a flash of betrayal that he had caught; momentarily he was struck at why Potter would harbor that look towards him. It only spurred his anger further. He was sure that he looked like a beast with his claws extended and his face feral. He growled lowly as he began to stalk around the boy, still feeling his own pain inside of his soul, but it was more fuel to his fire.

Potter stalked around cautiously in return but did not make a move. Merely called out his name, “Tom” He growled something fierce and threw his claws which connected to the boys thigh even as he jumped out of the way.

“How dare you call me that!” He had the boy cornered and vaguely recognized that many of the Order and their lackeys were already near his room watching the ordeal. Voldemort snarled at them but was slightly bewildered when Potter raised his hand to them as if to stop their advancements. He smirked, “Yes, let us fight to the death Harry. As it should be,” He didn’t miss the disheartened look on his face and felt a pierce in his heart that he never thought he would feel.

He stepped back in his confusion and flinched as the Potter boy began to approach him slowly, as if approaching a rapid scared animal. It angered him that he suddenly began to feel things, the pain in his body was subsiding, and in his horror began to realize the absorption was nearly complete. Potter was close to him now, and he felt as if he was being pushed into a corner. He jumped at Potter, grasped the boys throat harshly and pushed him to the bed in his quarters; the small boy gasped in pain but stayed still.

Voldemort held him in place, pinned to the bed, his face so close to the boys their foreheads were nearly touching. In a strangled voice the smaller boy spoke, “I love you as you are Tom.” Shocked by those words he loosened his grip on the boys neck, enough to allow his head movement. Instead of using those words as a distraction to let himself loose, Potter closed the distance between them and locked his lips with his own. His breath stuttered, he remained unmoving, he felt himself melting, surrendering to the soul inside him, with a tiny whimper allowed himself to drift and become one with himself.

\---

Quickly, Tom summoned his wand wandlessly across from the room and everyone was startled but didn’t react. He used all the healing spells he knew on his soulmate before him. They all relaxed, as much as they could in the presence of the Dark Lord, when they recognized the spells he was using on Harry. “Foolish, foolish boy…” He finished his spells and pulled Harry close to him, tight and flush against him. Feeling foolish himself for this very public display of affection but he just could not help himself. Harry had come for him, hadn’t known Tom had been fighting himself from within, hadn’t known that the kiss would be his final blow, the only thing Harry could have known was the love he had for Tom and it was sickeningly sweet.

“Tom, I’m alright.” He hadn’t realized he had been shaking until Harry had wrapped his arms around his waist. Instead of letting go Tom tightened his grip ever so slightly to emphasize his apology without truly saying anything. Harry huffed a laugh and tucked his head in the crook of his neck, he could feel the warm breath and soft lips on his neck and he shivered at the contact. As if Harry was empowered by the sudden shiver, he ran his tongue lightly against the sensitive area.

 _“Harry”_ Tom warned softly, they still had an audience, and as much as he wanted to take his claim on Harry, there were things that needed to be straightened out.

Begrudgingly, he removed himself from Harry and kissed him gently on the cheek whilst withdrawing. The affectionate smile he got in return was blinding and caused his lips to upturn in a small smile only reserved for Harry.

“Now, I know what happened when you got here, but would you be so kind as to tell me what transpired after I left?” Harry looked pensive and took a deep breath as if it were a long story.

“Well, after you disappeared. I merged with my body, and we made Snape bring us here. Everything else is detail.” Harry waved a dismissive hand and Hermione scoffed in the back ground.

“To put it lightly, he panicked when you weren’t in sight and he couldn’t find you. I wanted to put him back in the magical coma myself if it would have calmed him down.” She summoned the death eaters that were tied up, “If you were be so kind to tell your… followers to kindly back off? I’d very much appreciate it. I’d rather not have to kill them, especially since they can prove to be ever so useful in the future.”

Tom had killed for less than her attitude in the past but now it only amused him, “Of course, of course. I will order them to back down.”

Harry looked relieved that Hermione and Tom would not butt heads with each other but was also concerned, “And your followers will be suddenly OK with not attacking us anymore?”

He merely raised an eyebrow at his concerned soulmate, “They are my followers and shall do as I say. They do not need to know my reasoning, for it is none of their business. Oh my dear Harry, you knew I was like this.” Tom finished smugly but Harry just rolled his eyes fondly.

“I already knew you were a twat, you mean?” He teased the older man. Tom looked slightly amused but sent a stinging hex to his foot; he laughed at the reaction and rubbed at it. “Oh, Mortie told me to tell you, that she won’t be able to see us for a while, and good luck.”

Tom nodded in response, his room was a disaster and he began to silently put everything back in order while he was staring down the audience that was staring at them expectantly. “Harry, why are your… friends, still here?” He gave them his signature scowl and Hermione only lifted her brow feeling very justified in her being there.

Harry pinched him discretely, “Did you guys need anything?”

The rest of them looked at him disbelieving but stayed in the hallway, they weren’t able to get passed the wards that Voldemort had put in place, Harry was the only one able to for several obvious reasons.

Hermione sighed, but did not step forward, she beckoned for Fred and he handed her the cage with Fawkes in it. “We were actually about to leave, and start dismantling the war you started. But first, what did you wish to do with Dumbledores soul? I would hate for something to happen to poor Fawkes.”

Tom took a deep breath and stared at the bright red trilling little fuck that has always made his life horrible with it’s horrendous song. He glared at it, and felt no pity whatsoever, “Harry, what do you think we should do with it?” He couldn’t keep the disgust out of his voice but he was pleased that Harry looked pleased with him for asking.

“Fawkes is his familiar, right? If the soul in him dies, then so will Fawkes. I’m not sure…. What were you thinking?” Harry really wasn’t sure, he didn’t particularly care for Fawkes, he was grateful to him for saving his life with the basilisk but he also didn’t want to chance for Dumbledore to come back.

“Then would you like to do the honors?” He gestured towards the door and allowed for the wards to permit Hermione and Fawkes entrance. Harry perked up at the opportunity of much needed revenge and smirked. Taking that as confirmation Tom gave Harry his wand to use, even though he was well aware of Harry having his own wand, he wanted Harry to use his own, and since they are brother wands he should be able to use it just fine.

Harry happily accepted the wand knowing the significance of using his soulmates wand to end the life of the man who made both of their lives hell. Assuming that Tom had some basilisk venom he summoned some with a flick of the wand and as always his soulmate did not disappoint. He stood from the bed and approached the trilling bird that seemed to be begging for its life. He uncapped the vial and without ceremony or parting words poured the deadly liquid on the head of the ancient bird.

Its trill turned into a deadly screech and Hermione nearly dropped the cage with the urge to cover her ears. The bird began to try to burn out the venom but the cage prevented it’s natural process and she couldn’t help but be further impressed by the twins and their inventiveness. She held on the cage, weary that should she drop it the cage could collapse and cause the bird to be able to get away. Which was something she was unwilling to do at this moment, but she did place the cage on the ground as carefully as she could and apply a sticking charm to the bottom so that it would not fall.

She backed away, feeling a premonition that should she be too close it could consume her, as if Tom felt the same he pulled Harry from the cage and further to the back of the room. The cage shook and the house began to quake, the source of power that was being subdued was fighting against the basilisk venom. Fawkes was thrashing inside of the cage, trying to break free but then fell limp as a black figure emerged from the corpse of Dumbledores familiar.

The figure floated in the air wistfully as a dementor would, it held the same features of the dark creatures but less grace. The creature turned its attention to Tom whom was shielding Harry with his entire body, raising his chin and wand without a hint of fear. Harry was his to protect; and he would be damned to let any harm come to him from anyone.

Mentally, he prepared himself for battle, prepared to let this end with Dumbledore finally beyond the grave. Although, it was unnecessary as another figure joined the scene. Tom knew immediately that it was Death and Fate joined as one, he knew that they were an item but was impressed that they can become one entity. This version of Death and Fate was a beautiful lady, mixed features between the two, white and black eyes, the hair was mostly white with black highlights and a several different grey shaded robe.

Everyone froze, as if time was at a standstill and their breaths were all caught in their throats. Death and Fate spoke at once; their voices overlapping sounding like a boom and echoed through the space they were in, which seemed much larger than it was. “Mage, it is time to return.”

The floating creature merely nodded and inclined its head respectively towards Tom and Harry. It would be an understatement to say they were bewildered by what occurred next. Death and Fate absorbed Dumbledore into their body, as they did so the creature disappeared and a black cloak and large staff appeared in the hands of Death and Fate.

Harry was the first to break the silence that followed, “Okay, what?” Not a very specific question and not the one that Tom was going to ask but close enough.

They all giggled, but now there was a deeper voice accompanying the two feminine ones. “We apologize for all the cryptic behavior. We will describe it to you simply. Albus, was our Mage, or Magic. We had sent it to bring peace to your world, but it had only proved to worsen it. Our Mage went insane with the power it held over the people it was to govern and it was time for him to return. However, he rebelled and created an abomination in our beloved familiar. He has been punished to serve as our cloak and staff for all eternity.” They looked regretful and Harry didn’t begrudge them for being the cause of their misery, especially since he knows Death herself.

Tom didn’t seem that he was happy with their interference, “I see, so you had us retrieve this for you, do I suspect that we are to go unrewarded, I do hope you had something in mind.” Their eyes gleamed with amusement, having expected this reaction and they nodded.

“Why, what would you like to have Tom? You already are immortal.” She smirked, knowing where he was going with this.

Tom took a moment, looked at his soulmate and gave him a small private smile, Harry looked at him with curiosity wondering what he was going to ask for. “His parents and Sirius, his godfather.”

Harry’s eyes went wide and stared at Tom unable to find words for his request, his heart clenched and his eyes stung. He could have asked for anything, anything at all and that was what he asked for. He didn’t even hear her answer before he jumped Tom wrapping his arms around his neck and kissing him ferociously. Tom responded eagerly and kissed with just as much fervor.

They pulled away when Fate, or Death had cleared their throat to get the two lovers attention. “It has been done, Harry, what about you?”

Harry thought about it, and thought about it, but he was quite content with how things were at the moment. “Can I get back to you on that?” They smiled, nodded and then vanished with the wind.

Time was no longer at a standstill and everyone looked about in confusion wondering who the beautiful lady was. They were not as informed as Tom and Harry was regarding the issue, but one thing they knew for sure was that Tom was hopelessly in love with Harry and they were all okay with that.

Tom sensed their thoughts and addressed them, “I do not wish to insult any of you to agree that this is to be kept between us all. It would be best for the world to believe that Voldemort had died today and that I have no affiliation with him. I simply came back from my travels as Voldemort came to an end. I understand that everyone has no problems with this?”

Although they did not like being addressed by Tom as if they were his death eaters they agreed with him. It would be simpler for Harry and the world for Voldemort to be dead. Ginny looked as though she wished to speak out but one scalding look from Hermione silenced her on the matter. She can tell that Tom truly loved Harry in an unselfish way that she would have never be able to do properly.

They all left in a hurry knowing a dismissal when they hear one, but Hermione and Fred stayed behind. She looked Tom directly in the eyes when everyone was out of sight, “Hurt him, and I will not hesitate to kill you.” She glared at him and then turned to Harry where her eyes softened to a very affectionate smile, “I’ll see you at the Burrow, don’t be too long, you’re parents will be waiting for you.” She kissed him on the forehead as she usually does and took Freds arm in her own whilst they apparated away.

Harry felt gleeful at the idea of seeing his parents and Sirius again but he did not want to pass up this opportunity to be alone with Tom. His soulmate as high maintenance as he is began to clean the room with flicks of his wand. It was a show of power that he could do so silently and Harry felt a course of desire and arousal for the older male.

He grasped Toms hand gently in his own and began trailing up the strong forearm slipping under the sleeve of the robe and he felt Tom stiffen under his ministrations. He smirked at Tom as he brought his body much closer, he ghosted his lips across the strong jaw and whispered, “Would you like to take me here, or on the bed?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will probably only be one chapter left after this, and then anything after should be bonus chapters. Let me know in the comments what you think!


	11. End of a New Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on SADD: Tom fought himself to become one again whilst Harry fought against his physical form. Harry defeated the beast with a kiss and Tom came to accept every part of his soul. They reunite and destroy Fawkes and what emerges from the ashes was a grotesque creature that is claimed to be the magic from Fate and Death. Tom and Harry receive a favour and Tom asks for Harry's parents and Sirius back, and Harry saves his favour for another time. The others leave the soulmates on their own and they can't keep their hands to themselves any longer.

The once Dark Lord shivered at the very light contact on his arm, trailing up slowly; the contact burned with pleasure in anticipation to what’s to come. Carefully he turned towards his lover with fire in his eyes, gazing upon his once enemy with desire, pulling him close and taking the time to cherish each touch. The raised skin on his lovers arms indicated that his desire was mutual, and he wanted nothing more than to truly become one with the young man that he has come to love.

“ _Harry_ ” his voice soft like silk and warm like steam in a relaxing spa, gently marking the sensitive skin behind his ear. His lover responded with a soft moan which added fuel to his fire and biting down on the sensitive skin. Harry felt a jolt straight to his groin as he arched his back pressing their cocks to strain at the pressure of being constrained in their trousers. 

Tom made quick work of nearly ripping his lovers shirt right off, but neither one of them cared, grabbing his legs to lift him carefully making his way to the now fixed bed. Gently, he lowered his soul mate on to the bed, and fastened himself in between Harry’s legs and ground his pelvis downward causing them both to moan. 

As his lover was becoming undone, Tom couldn’t help but admire the beautiful man under him. Wondering briefly how such a magnificent young man could now belong to him, what on earth had he done to deserve such a bright and beautiful soul. Mentally he was very confused at how it all panned out to be honest, but his soul, for the first time, was content. 

Gently he trailed his lips down the soft skin of his soul mates chest leaving marks and taking his time to show just how much he treasures everything. Harry knew this and didn’t mind taking it slow, it was maddening and teasing but it nearly made his heart burst seeing such a careful and gentle side of his lover. 

Harry snaked his hands in the soft tufts of dark brown curls and gave a content sigh amongst his soft moans of pleasure. He curled up slightly to place a gentle kiss on the top of Tom’s head, and Tom lifted his head to meet his lovers lips with his own, soft but demanding.

He rolled his eyes because he would expect nothing less. 

Though he loved slow and gentle, he was ready to be fucked already. He slowly lifted his pelvis to meet Toms and ground up, they both groaned as it began to grow heated once more. Tom removed Harry’s clothing until the young man could feel the cold air caressing his body and the rough feeling of the clothes Tom still wore. With a frustrated huff Harry assisted him with that, but with the soul magic that he still had control of with a flick of his wrist Tom was without his shirt and trousers.

The sudden burst of cold air on his hot skin caused him to glare at his lover with indignation but halfhearted and muttering under his breath about impatient immortals. Tom slowly removed both of their pants to reveal their eager cocks as they bobbed out of the boxers they had both been wearing. Harry gave a small knowing smirk which caused his soul mate to roll his eyes fondly. Though the smirk was short lived as his breath stuck in his throat as he finally got a good look at the gorgeous man above him. There were no words to describe just how beautifully sculpted this man was.

Harry trailed his hands around the strong lean chest, and reached up to suck a mark on the soft pale skin. Tom’s breath hitched as his cock twitched at the thought of being marked and possessed by the young man below him.

He couldn’t take this foreplay any longer and grabbed the already leaking penis below him. Harry gave a deep moan from the gut and arched his back at the intimate grasp, as Toms hand began to move the younger moaned and keened at the sensations.

“ _Tom_ ” He began to worship and plead as he felt hot wetness surround the tip of his member, suction on the tip and slick rubbing was beginning to get too much. The motions had him nearly thrusting himself in Tom’s mouth, but he cried out as he felt a very well lubricated finger enter his ass. He held back his own cum, because he did not want this to end so soon, but it was beginning to get painful. 

His soulmate, as perfect as he is, could sense this and removed his mouth and slowed the pace with his hand. The finger inside of his lover made it all the way in to the knuckle and Tom shivered with anticipation imagining himself already buried deep inside of the tightness of his virgin lover. 

Once Tom felt his intended had loosened up for him, he added another finger and the greedy hole twitched as his lover moaned, gratefully taking in his added finger. Carefully he felt around and crooked his fingers, Harry cried out and he knew he found the sweet spot. 

Harry thrashed about trying to fuck himself on Toms fingers but he moved his fingers away from the prostate whilst Harry protested. 

“ _Tom, please, please… Tom”_ Harry begged, his eyes glistening with unshed tears, his mouth pink from the abuse, and red marks adorning his beautiful colored skin. “Please what? Do you want me to stop?” Tom teased, knowing himself that he would not stop unless Harry truly wanted him to, though it would be painful.

Harry glared at the remark, but smirked at Toms expression when he tightened his ass on the now three fingers. :: _Fuck me_ :: Harry demanded to his lover in the seductive language of Parseltongue. 

His intendeds eyes grew darker, nearly black with desire coursing through every vein in his body. Without further prompting Tom removed his fingers with a pop, and used his wand to produce more lubricant on his cock. Lining himself up to his lover and gently probed at his twitching hole, he stopped as if to ask for permission and Harry nodded with a fond look in his eyes. Slowly he made his way into his lover, not wanting to hurt him in anyway, until he was finally to the hilt inside of the tight warmth waiting until the younger man got used to the girth of Lord Voldemort. 

The young lover nearly laughed at the prospect of making sweet gentle love with the once most feared to even say his name and here Harry was not only begging to be fucked but genuinely enjoying it. How much they have both grown, he smiled fondly as he wrapped his arms around the neck of his lover and with a nod of his head, he began to move.

It started off slow, to make sure there would be no damage, but the pain soon changed to pleasure and the young mans limping cock became eager once more. Tom thrusted deep and experimented with different angles to find his lovers sweet spot and once he did Harry saw stars in his vision.

_“Ah! Nhn… T-tom… oh.._ ” Harry thrusted his hips to meet Toms and they began a rhythm, but there was no way he was going to last any longer.

“ _Mmh.. Harry… my Harry. I’m close..”_ Their lips met, crushing together, messy and sloppy but it added to their pleasure, their tongues fighting for dominance where Harry gave in.

“ _Me too_!” Harry came first shooting all over them, and saw white, only a few thrusts later and with a grunt Tom emptied himself inside of Harry.

“I love you” They both said in unison, causing them to laugh, and with a simple cleaning charm Tom allowed himself to fall gently on top of his lover.

“Oof!” the younger man grunted out, “I didn’t know the dark lord would be a cuddler” In response Tom only tightened his grip on his lover. They stayed like that for a while, just enjoying the afterglow of sex and to relaxation they both rarely ever get. “I suppose we should go to the Burrow soon, they’ll be wondering where we are. Besides, I have parents to meet….” 

He trailed off in a sad manner and Tom got up on his elbows to look his lover in the eyes.

“Why do you sound sad about it? I thought it would be a happy occasion to meet your parents.” Tom had asked for selfish reasons too, it tore him up knowing he was the cause of so much unhappiness in his lovers life, but he won’t be sorry about it, there is no reason to dwell on the past. 

Harry gave him a look as if he could read his lovers mind, “Of course it’s a happy occasion but I feel guilty, because I’m far more excited to see Sirius again than I am to see my parents. Well, they’re strangers to me. I’m already an adult, so it seems like it would just be awkward.”

“You know what would really be awkward? Meeting them as the soulmate of their son after they were murdered by said man.” He deadpanned, completely serious, but Harry gave him a look that meant, ‘you brought that on yourself.’

“Well, I suppose I’ll just tackle it like the Gryffindor that I am, and just meet them without further ado.” Harry clapped his hands together and made to get up, but only managed to sit up because a heavy being was still laying on top of him. “Tom… I kind of need to get up… What, is something wrong?”

Tom sat up, and grabbed his wand, “I know this is a bit old fashioned and very muggle, but out of respect for you mothers side,” He conjured a small green velvet box, “Harry James Potter, would you do me the honor, of becoming my husband?” He opened the box and the ring inside was a beautiful silver band that was very simple except an emerald green engraving, ‘ _Never Doubt I Love_ ’ 

His heart did several things; stopped, jumped and exploded all at the same time. Although it was simple, it was beautiful, and out of respect for his mother too. He promised himself he wouldn’t cry but he couldn’t help his eyes from tearing up. “Yes! Holy fuck, yes!”

A smile so brilliant adorned the face of his beloved and he placed the ring on his finger which made them both so very happy in that moment. ----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for your patience, I got engaged and I've been a bit busy, but everyone is invited to my wedding ;)) 
> 
> Let me know what you think! I'll add some chapters here and there but I appreciate your support and love!


End file.
